Tales OF Kittens I
by SolemAngelMil
Summary: Charlie is a normal 15 year old girl. She was just walking in the park, until she see's a certain blonde servant... Then she meets Yulia Jue at Wal-Mart, and takes home 14 kittens! Watch the humorous part when those kittens turns into PEOPLE! Then join her at her school! Crack-fic! 'My life story. And it changed A-LOT let me tell you ha-ha.' -Charlie T for Asch and Sync's cussin
1. The new beginning… For me P For Better

**Mp:** After watching some anime, "Vampire Knights" and reading some stories this one story came up in my head. I read it, and thought 'That'll be really cool if this happened in real life or something' so I typed this out so that I would remember and put it up later. So, this is idea of, the _**kittens**_ yes the _**kittens**_ are from the story "_**Vampire Kittens!**_" By _**NekoHoodieGirl**_. If you like Vampire Knight Stories, go read. I just randomly started reading them on my 3DS, and bam! This hit me like a rock. So I would LOVE it if someone actually likes this idea, and either tells me about it, or think about it while you're in school all day so it will _**BOTHER**_ your _**MIND**_: P

This I'm calling, _**Tales of Kittens I**_. There might be a sequel, who knows? Or one about **puppies!** Evil, aren't I? Oh and this is after the whole "Saving Auldrant and destroying Eldrant" when Luke you know… Butttt… XD He hasn't been with Lorelei and Asch for two years. HERE we _GO!_ _**Enjoy~**_

_**Chapter 1: The new beginning… For me; P for Better, or Worse**_

* * *

Hello. I really want to start this off like this. Really, I do. If this is stupid, and you don't like it, too bad. My life story. And it changed _A-LOT_ let me tell you ha-ha.

My name is Charlie. Charlie Alice McKenzie. McKenzie is my last name, and I'm a girl. I'm 15 this year, and a sophomore this school year at **Wesley High School**, in the town of **Wesley, Colorado.** (**MP: Made this all up XD. Well, my Grandma named the school, and Uncle Charlie made… Well Charlie XD)** I'm just like any ordinary teen that **doesn't** like school. Oh god, I love how big the school is though. It amazes me so much.

I don't have a dad, but I have a mom. Her name is Reyna Lyres. She changed her name back to her maiden one, and ever since, stayed like that. She's a beautiful mom, expected.

Her hair is long, not too much, to her mid-back. Its curly black always waving out, framing her face perfectly, and matching her personality, fencing. Her huge hazel eyes always surprising me, and everyone around me. She's not tall, but average. Like 5'4'' to my almost 5'6''. I'm pretty happy about that to. Especially since she teaches fencing at my huge ass school, but I don't always get to spend time with her in our big 2 story house.

Me, in comparison have some of her traits and my unknown dad. For all I know, I have step siblings that don't even know me! Or my _**DAD**_ is actually _**DEAD**_. Who knows?

Sighing, I looked in the mirror, checking to see if I look presentable to go for a random walk. I just get bored around the house, and I haven't been feeling good with all the heat and cool flashes of air, coming and going. So I decided to go for a walk. I need it anyways, since school is coming up and all after Thanksgiving Break.

Seeing my huge round russet orbs staring at the mirror, and my long straight black hair that goes all the way mid-thigh, I look around my light ember-red room, seeing my bed, which is a small queen, cherry-wood board against the wall, long style. White sheets freshly made, like a crisp swallow it, with a lavender coverlet and pillowcases that has beautiful lavender purple lilies adorning it. A Flat screen which was big, but not too big nor small, was on the wall, the same wall the door was at, and to the right, between two cherry-wood bookcases.

There was a little balcony patio where I could go outside, and watch nature's green turn colors, and a window, where I could just climb out and take a midnight walk. I had a pretty good normal sized closet, and across my room was my bathroom, which was a bright green, with a big tub and shower, along with the occasional toilet and sinks.

Looking across my cleaned up room (I'm not like ordinary kids that don't _clean_ their rooms since g-ma always taught me to make my bed and clean rooms…) I put on some nice, light black boots that went up to my knees. They were soft, and made out of something like felt, but I'm horrible at guessing fabrics. Putting them over my dark blue Jeggings, I grabbed a light black/grey scarf from my closet hook and wrapped it around neck, and grabbed a dark fur hood jacket, that was light, but warm and the same dark grey. Checking to see if I got some money left from when mom gave me for school since we can eat off campus, I grabbed my wallet and keys to the house, locked it, and left.

It's cold; around 27 degrees, but I welcome it always. It brings this satisfaction of seeing winter coming, and keeps me happy. I mean, who wouldn't be happy?

I walked around town a bit, since I was only a couple blocks from the park, and see kids with couples. I'm guessing their parents are enjoying the last day of Thanksgiving break. Holding hands with their moms, or dads, the kids (boy or girl) smiles and laughs happily. It makes me smile to myself, and I try to remember when that happened to me with my older brother.

Memories of my older brother and me come to mind, us holding hands so he wouldn't think I would get lost in those crowds always near the park. Running after him when I did get lost-.

And I bumped into a young man probably in his twenties. His blonde hair wild as his blue eyes searched mine, scared. "Oh I'm sorry." I say, really meaning it, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I finish, smiling a little.

"That's alright; I do that all the time." He says, laughing a bit awkwardly, the cold biting his cheeks, and making them red, while he's shaking from the cold… I think... He has dimples, I notice, and thought of what my best friend, Heather told me about how she loves cute guys with dimples. I blush to myself, thinking _cute_ guys. '_Knock it off Charlie. And besides, Heather didn't say she liked blondes OR blue-eyed boys. Colton…'_ Thinking of my used-to-be crush, I blushed even more and said, "He doesn't go to school anymore. Baka."

"Excuse me, are you alright miss?" The blue-eyed man asked me. He looked really puzzled and worried.

"Yupperz! Fine as can be… Just… My mind is ranting on me… But thank you for your concern!" I said before walking, no, _**sprinting**_ away. Then my mind registered that I heard him yell to me, saying, "Um excuse me Miss!" and a very annoying high-pitch, "Have you found Master yet Uncle Guy?" and winced inwardly. Man, feel sorry for whoever's kid hasn't reached puberty. (_**MP: I remember reading a fanfic about Uncles, and Aunts, How Guy's like an Uncle to Mieu. We shall go on, my fellow readers!)**_

I stopped and sighed. "That was a cute guy too. Mom would be all over cahoots over him though. I bet he could pass for my age… Man… Oh well, it's not like I'm going to see him again."

I saw a Wal-Mart and started walking towards it. The jingling woman for the Salvation Army jingling a bell, saying "I hope you have a good holiday ma'am!" She was nice, I could tell, and I smiled. I love it when other people are happy around me! It makes you feel nice and-.

I stopped, and looked towards the parking lot, not believing for a second what I just saw. Squinting, I put a hand over my eyes, the cold shivering up my spine. But I ignored it and saw what I hoped I saw.

Free kittens?

I look curiously towards the nice ford new black camaro, seeing a cardboard sign above it that said 'Free Kittens'. I love kittens though, so it couldn't have been a problem if I wanted one. Mom wouldn't mind.

I think.

Walking over, I see a woman in her early forties, her long waist-length sandy hair flowing like ripples in a lake, and her clear sea-blue eyes warming. A light cream colored parka was complementing her hair, like she was in a light chocolate heaven. She had light blue leggings on, with the same cream colored boots. Her smile was contagious as I smiled again_. 'I can never stop smiling, it seems.' _My inner thoughts breaking my smile, probably making it look more like a grin.

The woman, spotted me, and waved friendly, like I was probably her own daughter.

"Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" She asked, softly and nothing to worry about in her voice.

"Charlie, what is yours ma'am?" I asked, awing at how beautiful she looked.

"Yulia. Yulia Jue is my name really; did you come for a kitten?" She asked.

"How many are there?"

Smiling another soft smile, she said, "There are 14 kittens actually. They all are great friends with each other, see." Then she walked over to a cage, where all of them were.

I walked over and gasped. Oh my goodness! Their so cute~

*Meowwwwwwww* they sang, and looked at me. Eyes shining.

Red. Orange. The same Sandy color. Green. Pink. Blonde. Raven. Lavender purple. Almost crimson black.

Wow…

"These…" Yulia said, gesturing towards them, "Are special kittens. They need a good home. Would you be interested in one?" She asked, looking me dead center in the eyes.

My black hair rose as the wind tickled it, playing mockingly in the breeze. It was so tempting… Yet… I don't know…

"Um… Could I make a compromise with you, Yulia? Please!" I asked, begging her to say yes.

"Yes darling, as long as they have a good home, I'm fine. With anything." She said, looking at the kittens like she's their mother.

"Can I have them all?"

That took her off surprise and the kittens too, as they stopped meowing and stared at me.

"Them. All?"

"Yup! But, um…" I scratched my head. "Do you think you could buy the supplies for them in Wal-Mart, and then take me home? I walked here by myself…"

Looking in the sky, while an eagle was flying high above, she said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"Okay then…" I said, in my house. After we had gone shopping and Yulia dropped me off at my house (after going to this shop called 'GameStop' and buying a 3DS game… Hey, she recommended the game for me. I forgot what it was though…) she helped me get the kittens in my big house and what they needed in their too. I sighed, and thanked her for everything.

"No problem. Oh, you're going to have a hard time…" I watched her curiously as she digged through her purse and found something, taking out a debit card, handing it to me. "Here's a debit card Charlie, for the cats. Oh, and there's a lot of money on there too."

While unlatching the cage, so the kittens could roam the house, I held my hand, with a 'no I can't take this' sign. "Yulia," I sighed, standing up, "I can't take this from-." Then I stopped realizing one thing.

I was talking to air.

"-you."

I was alone, in a house… With 14 kittens. Oh boy, shoot a monkey…

"Well, at least I got a new game!" I said, going up the stairs, into my room, grabbing my flame red 3DS that is actually Crimson red to me, and running back down the stairs and into the living room.

Putting the card in my wallet, I decided to find all of the kittens by going into the living room. Somehow. They were all in the living room, on the couch.

Staring at them, I decided to give them names. So, starting from the left, I went over and pet it. It was the Lavender colored one, with rose eyes. Its fur stood up as it hissed at me angrily.

Staring at it, I grabbed it by the neck, and said, "_Pmsing_ much? Geez, you're a guy." A Feathery pink collar caught my eye, as a heart the shape of a rose had crystals on it, (**MP: Who do you think it is?! I'm excited! ^_^ **_**bouncing of walls in joy**_**)** Looking at the rose eyed feline cautiously, I lifted the tag, to see it say this.

**Hello, my name is Dist the Rose, the reason for the rose!**

**SEX: MALE**

I stare at the tag like its crazy. "This… Kitten is a guy, and it's pink…? With a rose?" Shuddering, I put "Dist" down and picked up the next one. It meowed and it sounded so deep, I thought I was imagining things. The color on this one was a coal grey, and the eyes were the same. I could tell it was a he, and instantly looked at the leather collar with spikes on his neck, with a lion shaped tag.

**Hello, my name is Largo the Black Lion, the reason for the lion!**

**SEX: MALE**

I mumbled, "Largo huh?" He blinked at me with tired eyes and I said, "I wonder if you're the oldest in this bunch…" He sneezed, and got out of my hands, only to get back on the couch. "Well God Bless you too wise guy." I said sarcastically.

The next one was a sandy-brown cat like Yulia's hair. "Why did she leave I wonder? It was a bad idea leaving me her debit card like that and all." Clear sea-blue eyes stared coldly at me when I grabbed it. It had a little tuft of fur that was white sticking out of its chin. I laughed, "Little man, you have a mustache?" I looked at the seemingly regular indigo collar with a tear drop tag.

**Hello, my name is Dorian General Commandant Vandesdelca "Called by VAN" Musto Fende!**

**SEX: MALE**

Commandant?

"Okay… Thank you Van…" I said awkward. I set him gently on the floor, watching him sitting by me while I fell on my butt massaging my head confused. Commandant. Rose. Lion?

Rubbing it even more, I thought, '_This doesn't make since! Who would ever name a cat a Commandant, or a Rose, or even a Lion! It sounds like their part of an army…'_

Yawning, I closed my eyes, and rubbed them, obviously tired out. Opening them up, I look at each kitten on the couch except Van. I mutter at them, "can the rest of you come down here too while I'm down here?"

* * *

Many kittens hissing and clawing later, they got down, in a circle, around me. I picked another one.

This one is a blonde kitten with a green collar and gold circle on it. PERFECT!

"Hey little guy." I said, gently rubbing his back. Looking at me, it was like his eyes widened as mine too. T-Those blue eyes!

I found myself lost in them, and thought of that guy.

Boy, that was when I figured out that Guy, was actually Guy.

* * *

"LUKE Fon Fabre! ASCH the Bloody! Stop scratching each other! Tear Grants, Van Grants, you quit it, ya hear me?!"

Currently, all of the kittens, I found their names, and enjoyed them. The royal orange kitten, Luke Fon Fabre, and Asch the bloody, the Crimson red kitten, their green eyes almost the same, glared at each other like they were going to battle any moment. Tear and Van Grants, the same looking kittens, just hissed at each other, which I guess their brother and sister, and it wasn't a playful hiss either. It was like they wanted to practically _kill_ each other. Guy (I liked Guy enough that I wouldn't go by his last name), sat by me, as I held on him like a lifeline. _Hopefully_, this would work out.

Hence, is why the word _hopefully_, is underlined.

Anise Tatlin and Sync the Tempest was fighting. Anise Tatlin, a raven haired kitten with huge brown eyes stared up at me cutely when I looked at her tag. She's a sweet heart. Sync the Tempest however, the forest green against Ion's light emerald, stared angrily at me like I did something against my sins. Arietta the Wild, a sweet light pink with matching eyes, tried to stop them fighting, but started fighting with Anise instead. Ion was in the middle of it all. And he was a light emerald green kitten with the same green eyes.

Jade Curtiss, a gold colored kitten, with ruby eyes was annoyed as Legretta the Regret was. Legretta, was blonde, like Guy, but has turquoise eyes, which glare is looking at Dist the Rose, annoyed and running out of patience.

But Largo the Black Lion and Natalia Luzu Kimlascan-Lavendear, a Golden kitten with emerald eyes looked at me like should bow since she's my superior when I looked at her tag are getting along fine though. On the nice white velvet chair with a foot rest about a foot or two long, and a nice brown, mink blanket on, I started to get sleepy. Guy, I noticed, started yawning, and got up and started trying to break up the madness. My eyes started closing; I was losing a war as darkness won against me….

* * *

"Tear! You're Alright!" A cheery voice of a boy said.

"Luke?!" A young girl's voice said which I assume was Tear.

"Master's home!" A familiar High-pitch voice said. '_Wait... A minute... I heard this voice at the park... Right? Ah, forgot how annoying it is.'_

"Boo, told you so Colonel." A girl whined playfully.

"My my Anise, I certainly told you the probability of this happening, did I not?" I guess the man "Colonel" said.

"Luke! Asch! I missed you so much!" A cheerful voice of a royal girl said enthusiastically.

"Natalia, let go of me!" Said a rough voice of the first boy.

"Ahahahaha, Look what happens Asch, getting hugged all the time." What sounds like a boy with puberty problems said? '_What the? Puberty problems? Huh, must be imagining things again…'_

The deal to that was, I was sick. So, my mother so kindly told me to get _two_ of these itty bitty white pills and take them while she was in the living room talking to my g-ma. So, I went up the stairs, into her room (which is a light tan color) and grabbed two pills, thus swallowing them. I got tired, so I walked to my room and crashed on top of my bed, almost suffocating myself in the pillow. Then a couple hours later, I tried walking towards the stairs cause my head was hurting 10X worse than the average bear. And instead… I fell down the stairs.

"Mom, this is your entire fault!" I had yelled, waiting for mom to come into the hall to pick me up. I felt heavy, no joke. It was the worse feeling in your entire life!

"I told you to only take one Charlie." Mom said, sighing.

"Well soorrryyy, you said two, not one. I even have an eye witness, grandma!" I said, practically about to pass out.

Ah, the moments in which I was clumsy and a total klutz.

Wait, that was actually a couple days ago, wasn't it. Ah man! It was a couple of days ago! And I _forgot_ to read _To Kill a Mockingbird_ for English. Mrs. H is going to kill me!

Oh well, I'm a fast reader anyways. All it is is 30 pages.

"Sync… That's mean." A girl cautioned, and a bit muffled at that.

'_**Headache…**__'_

"I think all the children are being loud…" A woman said, just to add something to the mix.

"You may be right Legretta, but it's very amusing to watch." Deep voice, of a man.

"I, Dist the Rose-," I winced, '_Damn this person is so_ **L-O-U-D**.'

"You mean the "Reaper"." Puberty put his two cents in. I just smile to myself, rolling over on my right side, pulling the blanket up even more, and nuzzling my head into the arm of the chair.

"AUGH! ROSE! R-O-S-E! How am one such as I a Reaper, and not a Rose?!" 'LOUD' says again. "Shut... up..." I murmured.

Chattering away like random people, they keep talking and I get angry. Who do these kittens think they are? I put up with them THIS much, and can't take anymore.

"Guys, can't you see she's trying to sleep?" A soft, voice, I guess of a boy says and I sigh contently. Maybe he can stop this stupid announcement or something, whatever it is.

"She can just move! She doesn't have to be here if she doesn't want to!" The royal girl said like she had a stick up her butt. I scowled in my sleep, who does this bitch think she is? It's my house!

"But it's her house Natalia, and besides, we have no idea where we are." THANK YOU- Wait a minute. This voice... Sounds like... That man from the park... -_-

"I agree with Guy, she needs to wake up so she can explain where we are." Footsteps walked closer and closer to me, and I felt hot air tickling my hair. I have a feeling this guy is bad news...

"Hang on a second, you can't-," A sweet girls voice -Tear I think- tried to persuade the man.

"Oh violent torrents..."

Sleepily, I open my eyes and yawn, having everyone freeze in front of me. Blinking wet sleepies (I made that up just now) I glare at the closest person near me, a short golden-haired girl with emerald green eyes and said, "Can you all please _shut_ up? I'm trying to watch Gilligan's Island for crissake!" And went back to sleep muttering, "Mom's damn friends..." The girl huffed and said, "Why she's not a lady at all."

"No need to worry Natalia, Jade's almost through with his Splash." That cold man's voice almost the same as the first one's...

"Splash!"

Gasping, I fell off the chair, in a puddle, where what looks like waterfalls of _**cold **_water went on my chair, and would've gotten me _**awake**_ if I didn't get out of my chair in time. Seething, I got up, and surprised, I stepped back. There were many people in my living room, whereas, I don't know, around _15_ of them? All in all kinds of clothing.

But I never imagined a _40_ something year old man to be sitting behind my _white_ chair and _**grinning **_about it too. He had a blue and white uniform on that fit him right. I also didn't expect his hair to be a golden brown that was shoulder-length, or even his blood-red eyes.

Sputtering, I manage to say, "W-Who are you?"

The short-haired blonde that was the closest to me –other than the blood-eyed man- laughed a mock laugh, her green eyes piercing my russet, and said angrily, "Who are we huh? What about you?" Marching up to me, she pointed her finger in my chest. I winced, she pokes hard...

"I am not going to tell a stranger my name, not until they tell me theirs!" I replied, equally in volume. She had rage in her eyes, and ran across the room, and grabbed something behind the same colored couch my kittens were at before I fell asleep. Then as I notice that she has a bloody _**bow AND**_ **arrow** realization hits me how serious this madwoman is. "WHOA! H-Hey, hold up!"

"Natalia, violence isn't right." A sandy-haired girl with crystal aquamarine eyes said, a brown dress adorning her. Wow, I thought, she beautiful. She looks just like Yulia Jue!

"Umm, are you Yulia Jue?" I asked her, puzzled she looked so younger.

"No." She turned to me, and smiled softly, extending her hand, "My name is Tear. Tear Grants."

"Hello Tear, My name is Charlie McKenzie. That's a pretty name Tear-."

_Tear._

_Tear._

_**Tear.**_

_**Tear.**_

_**TEAR.**_

"Are you alright Charlie?" Tear asked, worry taking over her features. TEAR asked me.

Is it possible for my kittens to turn into people? Because... They just did...

"I feel a bit dizzy..." **Thud.**

"Charlie? CHARLIE!"

* * *

**Mp: Okay, I fixed some details, but other than that, I ACTUALLY got it pretty decent. Well, to me anyways.**

**Please, tell me what you think; D**

**LOL, Charlie fainted in front of Tear! IN FRONT of TEAR! :D**

**And if anyone could draw the TOTA cast as kittens, I would LOVE it! :D I might mention them in my story as a reward!**

**And anyone notice that I used Colette's quote when she's kinda stunned? "I feel a bit dizzy." Is her little quote I think…?**

**And what do you think the game is? *Wink Wink* you will get a kiss by any character you want if you get it right. Which, I think its a easy hint.**

**Till next time, Wakey Wakey girlie, time to go shopping~!**


	2. Wakey Wakey it's time to go shopping

**Mp:** Are you ready for the second chapter? I sure am! So, here's my A/N for this chapter…

_**Presea: Really? That's awesome! **__**^_^**__** I once had a red beta male fish and I named him Kuchinawa because of Kuchinawa from Tales of Symphonia. XD LOL, I was like "Mom this is Kuchinawa, say hi to him!"**_

If you had any ideas, tell me about them! I would enjoy them dearly :) I'm sitting in computer class typing this, so I definitely bored big time… -_-

So without further ado, enjoy…

_**Chapter 2: Wakey Wakey girlie, time to go shopping~**_

**-I'm just going to be mean in put this in Sync's POV XD**-

* * *

She… Fainted?

Charlie, the newly dubbed Black-haired girl, her russet eyes looking confusingly at Tear, has just fainted in front of us.

I, being the random green-haired god-general I am, just run across the room just to _barely_ catch her from falling onto the Cherry-wood floor. Barely. And if she had, she would have one nasty bruise.

Blinking, Tear, Van's sister, just sighed and fell on the couch, just probably asking herself what the hell just happened. The red-headed replica, Luke, walked over to her and sat down by her, looking at Charlie and Tear worriedly. Hell, I'm even worried for the poor girl. I bet a bow and arrow to the face is a friendly way to wake up, let alone to a splash from yours truly, Jade the Necromancer at that.

I wonder what she's going to think when she wakes up. Like the first time, she'll probably faint again. Eh, who knows?

Walking over to Van, I asked, "Why are we here? Aren't we all supposed to be dead, except for Dist?"

Van, thoughtfulness in his calculating aquamarine blue eyes, sighed. He walked over to Jade, and said, "I wonder what is going on in Yulia Jue head. She most likely wouldn't do this for a reason. Do you have a theory Necromancer?"

The ruby blood eyed colonel looked clouded with mystery then he said, "I don't think my theory is correct, but I'm assuming all of us are on a different planet. Away from Auldrant, of course, Yulia might be thinking a plan to keep us here, or taking us home."

Gasps could be heard, and a raven pig-tailed girl "Anise Tatlin" with brown eyes ran towards the colonel, stopping in front of him. "B-But colonel, that's impossible, isn't it?"

"Jade's right." The blonde servant known as Guy said, his blue crystalline eyes searching everyone in the room. He stops on Charlie, who is back in her white chair as his eyes soften. "I was walking in a park before we turned into kittens. Charlie, I'm guessing that was her name, bumped into me and mumbled an apology. I saw metal things moving on pavement, and later on, things on tracks, and flying in the air like the Alboire." He paused, letting the information sink in.

"So…" Luke said, cutting the awkward pause off, "We're…"

"Probably into the future right now, who knows Luke." Guy answered him back, looking outside a window.

"Wait a minute!" Asch barked out, clearly annoyed at the circumstances, "What about me? And the god-generals? All of us except that blinded idiot over there," he pointed a thumb lazily at Dist, "is supposed to be dead. Not to mention Luke as well."

"I am Dist the Rose! Not "Blinded idiot", you blinded idiot!" Dist retorts, his pink feathers in his collar ruffling up when a bird's mad. "I say," He calmed down and looked at Charlie evilly. Uh-Oh…"We experiment on the girl."

"No," Van's said coolly and agitated, seeing Tear look angry at Dist, ready to protect the black-haired girl from anyone. Wow, Tear must be over-protective of people she doesn't even know. "I say we lay low and get used to our new surroundings. Maybe there's a reason behind all of this."

"Your right commandant," Legretta's smooth voice said, her turquoise eyes landing on the huge flat screen in the room. Walking towards it, she sees all of these cases and a remote nearby. "What do you suppose that is?"

Guy looks over and goes into a "Fon Tech" mode, which includes drooling and hearts in his eyes. Everyone sweat drops, and try's talking to someone different.

"I wish one of my friends were here…" Arietta says, trying to cover herself with her doll. Anise, hearing this, walks over and replies, "You don't have any friends to be here, since we killed them all."

Like she just remembered something, Arietta gets into a defensive position and yells, "You killed Mommy! I'm going to make you pay, big bang!"

Anise cried out, and ducked, moving towards the couch, where Tear is at, "That girl is trying to kill me Tear!"

Tear, seeing this walks to Arietta and gives her the biggest scold of her life, which Arietta didn't like one bit. With one finger on the bottom eyelid, Anise sticks her tongue out, then skips happily towards to Colonel, who was looking a bit too curiously at the books on the bookshelves…

Well, Natalia the spoiled princess, it seems is a little, _too_ curious about the flat screen. Looking at it with Guy, she takes the controller and says, "It won't hurt to try any buttons now, would it?" and pressed random buttons.

TV _finally_ turns on and she _accidentally turns_ it up _all_ the way up. And it just so happens that our black-haired girl wakes up, rubbing her head.

"Owww… I need some Advil…" She murmurs, sitting up and getting up on the hardwood. Hearing that, Guy's ears perked at the new sound, and he asks like the polite guy he is, "Want me to come with you?"

The russet-eyed girl mumbles, "Sure, I don't care, I just want to get out of this one nightmare… It's so horrible…" Groaning, she walks to a different room, the blond-haired, blue-eyed servant following her every step of the way.

Shaking my head, I head over to Dist and randomly whistle. Since he is angrily ranting to Asch, -who is smirking by the way-, he doesn't pay attention to me at all. Seeing the opportunity, I get a closer and closer to the oblivious Dist, with a certain journal in his hands. I watch cautiously, to see if he realizes that I'm close to him. Seeing as he doesn't, I get even closer to the point if he moves, he'll notice me.

Taking chances, I grabbed his journal and ran towards the stairs, with an angry Dist hot on my trail, all the while, a scream pierced the room.

* * *

-**Poor Charlie, what did she get herself into...? POV TIME~-**

I heard the TV up super-duper loud, and realized I was on the couch. A screeching male's voice was heard, and I winced, holding my head and rubbing it in my hands. "Owww… I need some Advil…" I murmured softly to myself, afraid I'll break my eardrums.

"Want me to come with you?" A soft-voice says, and I identify it as a male. Not fully understanding, thinking it's my big bro, John I just say, "Sure, I don't care, I just want to get out of this one nightmare… It's so horrible…" Groaning, I made my way into the kitchen, and go towards the stove. Leaning up, I open the wood cabinet door above me, only to have it hit my head hard.

Grumbling about wooden doors, I cursed at every living thing I could think of with my groggy mind. John, laughing, just says, "Jeez, do you need help?"

"Sure," I groaned out, "I really would appreciate it." John, I guess –couldn't tell because of his footsteps AND I was writhing in pain on the floor- walked to the cabinet and grabbed the Advil, saying, "Uh…"

"What is it John?" I ask, finally looking up,

To not see John…

Instead of my almost _look-alike_ black-haired brother with sparkling hazel eyes always dripping with mischievous intents, I met curious blue eyes…

Staring at each other for a bit, it finally hit me, the man with blood-red eyes. The crazy blonde woman, pointing a bow and arrow at me.

And Tear Grants, who resembles Yulia Jue's whole personnel.

Swallowing the lump down as best that I could, Panic could be heard as I asked him a question. "You aren't John, are you?"

Hearing the panic, _he_ panicked, and said, "I can explain,"

And I screamed fully comprehending strangers are in my house. The wild-haired blonde screamed too –who can blame him? - And ran into the Fridge when I kinda got close…? Hey, what can I say, I wanted _out_. Maybe Blondie has a phobia? OR is scared of me? Whelp… Whatever.

Running out the kitchen, I went around HIM, and ran in the hallway. '_They aren't real! They aren't real!'_ My mind chanted to me, not believing it either. I turned sharply around the corner, and was getting ready to run up the stairs-!

Only for me to collide with a solid body.

With me yelling "Oomph!" we both went down. He landed on top of me, while I landed below him, breathing knocked out of me. '_Hey, what's going on!? Who is this guy? For all I know, he could be a serial killer!' _Paling at my thoughts, I tried to calm down, only for the dude to groan loudly in pain.

"U-Um, I-I'm so s-sorry!" I said, forgetting what happened for a moment. Not thinking, I asked, "Are you alright?"

Groaning even more, he snapped a, "No do I look like I'm alright to you?" at me and got more comfortable, trying to get as away as possible from me. Blushing at how close we were at awhile ago, I studied him, seeing wild forest-green hair all over his face.

His green, emerald eyes narrowed as I studied him, seeing this white with green and black stripes near the zipper of his coat, hidden away from view. His coat/jacket flared out, and the sleeves ended a couple of inches above his elbows. He also had black pants, which had on each side, a bit cut out to show some shorts that were black underneath. Green underlined that too, showing where the cut-outs were at.

Looking more, I noticed that he had gloves that matched his pants on, that went a bit above the wrist. To complete the look, his black boots were on, to make him look like an adventurer, and they looked quite snugly might I add…

'_I want my boots now…'_ My mind pouted back at me, making me roll my eyes. I have some childish thoughts going on in my mind, and it's bothering me so bad.

Eyebrows furrowed, like he was wondering what he was doing in a comfortable place near me, I groaned, and looked at him, feeling slightly jealous at how his hair is a totally different color than mine. Then I noticed something else as I squinted my eyes.

Count me a tooth fairy, and sing I'm a little teapot, he has cat ears!

I brought a hand up, and said, "Something's wrong with your…" And I pointed to my head.

Seeing as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance, I also saw the same forest green color swish, except instead of the little tufts of ears he has on his head; it was a tail instead, swishing in annoyance. I could practically _see_ it, as it was also curling and uncurling itself.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, annoyed as the girl underneath him said something was wrong with him.

"Are you deaf or something? You have ears!" I said in disbelief, leaning up towards him and pulling his head down, causing his head to bump into mine hard.

"Hey! Ouch! What are you doing?!" He said, leaning up, and sitting against the wall, scowling at me. Rubbing his head, his right eye twitched.

"Hehehe…." I laughed nervously, and rubbed my even sorer head, "Right there, is cat ears."

Twitching even more he says, "You can't be serious, can you?" He asked, not believing a word I just said.

"Look in the mirror!" I said, pointing lazily beside him where a mirror was at. He walked over to it and just stared in it. Me, obviously happy, said, "I'm Charlie, by the way."

A cry of "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" filled the house as he yelled it. I feel sorry for him now…

Then the next thing I know is he grabbed me by the scarf and pinned me to the wall, demanding that I changed him back. Blinking, I stare more at him and say, "You can't be serious, can you?"

"What are you talking about?!" He spats. "You're a _witch_, do something!"

I retort, "I am _not_ a _witch_ for your information! I am a _human_ being that just got _fourteen_ fricken' kittens… In… My… House…" My left eye twitches as I feel like I'm forgetting something. Am I forgetting something?

"BTW, what are you a Neko?" I ask, curious to wonder why he has cat ears and a tail. I pull a lock of his hair –which I got a scowl in return as he nurtures his head. "What in the hell is a Neko? And BTW?" HE asks, growling _Neko_ out like its rabies.

Putting a finger to my chin I say, "Well… A Neko is a cat, or in other words," I point at him, "What you are, AKA a cat/human. BTW means By the Way."

I could practically see him confused at the situation. Death aura waves came everywhere from him. "I… Am… A… Human…" I didn't stand down either. I got in his face and said, "Well then, slap me."

"Huh?" And asked not believing what I just said. '_Heather must've got some motion tail and cat ears to prank me with. And this boy __**must**__ be from school.'_ I thought. (**MP: If you are wondering, Charlie thinks Sync is with Heather "her bff" and playing a prank on her, but she thinks she's in a nightmare and dreaming XD HA-HA, evil huh?)**

"Slap me, punch me, something. This damn joke got out of hand…" I look everywhere, "Ohh Heather~ I'm waiting for you~ So I can kick your ass harder than Lucifer making you go in the pits of hell~!" (**MP: AKA when she's angry or annoyed, she cusses a **_**bunch**_)

"Uh, are you alright?" _The-random-Neko-kid_ asked me a little worried.

I use his own words back at him, "No do I look like I'm alright to you?"

He flinched and said "Touché."

"So do whatever it is you are supposed to do so I can wake up and tell my _real_ Heather what I dreamed. Mkay?" I said annoyed, "Now hit me with your best shot." (**MP: Totally didn't steal that on purpose… ^_^) **I closed my eyes, waiting for him to hit me.

"Okay… But I'm not gonna punch you… or hit you…" He said, clearly enjoying this prank in _**my**_ dream.

I said "Huh?" Opening my eyes, I see that he grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them to my waist behind the wall. "U-Uh w-w-what are y-y-you doing…?" I scream.

His head gets closer and closer to mine that's against the wall. (**MP: Sorry if Sync is OOC in this, but this is worth it XD)** When his head is touching mine he says, "Might as well have some fun with this…"

Realizing I can't move and that I'm not dreaming I yell, staring at him, "who are you?"

He's eye to eye with me now, and he smiles a little. Then he says, "Sync the Tempest." Then he studies me for any reaction. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Yup."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-Huh."

"What's that?"

I screamed, "PERVERT! You do _not _try to kiss a girl you don't even know! Are you insane," His hand clamps on my mouth, and my brain recovers and make me struggle against him.

"Fsk! Ea! WO!" (Let! Me! GO!) I yell, but it's muffled _a-lot_.

"Nope, can't do that. Sorry." He replies, grinning evilly. God I hope his intentions aren't BAD.

What are you saying Charlie, you might get hurt. Oh whatever.

Seeing the opportunity, I bite on his hand. He pulls his hand back and say, "Owww."

"Besides, I don't care! I've been kissed before by many boys! This isn't my first." Wow, Charlie 1 Sync 0

"Really?" He gets closer. Never mind, Charlie 0 Sync 1.

"Then…" And closer.

"You wouldn't…" and _closer._

"Be scared, now would you?" and even, what do you know! Even _closer_.

As he rests his head on mine, he stares at me, which makes me uncomfortable. But when he almost locks his lips with mine, a man's voice says, "Oh Sync didn't know you were going to have a make-out session here."

Seriously? I wasn't gonna let him kiss me that easily. I was gonna wait until his tongue was in my mouth, so I could bite it off.

Sync, the green-haired boy, turns around and says, "I wasn't," He points at me lazily. "She thinks she was dreaming, so I decided to wake her up." Then he looks at the mysterious man with a fluffy collar. "Dist, she's just an annoying little girl like Anise and Arietta."

I had a vein pop on my head. "Annoying my ass. Take this, you pervert." And I kick him in the groin. As Sync falls to the ground on his knees, clutching his… _you know_, I walk by "Dist" and look back. "BTW,"

"Huh?" "Dist" says, just like Sync. I give him this book that's leather black and say, "I think this may be yours."

I swear, this man _must_ be gay. Hearts and flowers and feathers were going _everywhere_.

"Also," I turn to Sync, and look at him sprawled out on my floor. "You have thirty seconds to get the hell of my property. Before mom gets to ya." Then I walk into the living room, "Because…"

Many people awaited me there and stare at me. I stare blankly as the words left my throat dry.

"I-I…" NO words came! Man, I am so dead…

"…."

"…." Came from me. Then I saw the crazy blonde girl and screamed.

Bloody murder too…

"I am so gonna regret this…" A voice came behind me, and the next thing I know, "Please be quiet. We won't hurt you, I promise."

I get embraced behind me, and an arm is wrapped around me, holding me tight. While the hand on the other arm is around my mouth. Dang it. His gloves are too thick for me to bite through.

How do I know it's a guy? Because of two things…

I can tell because of how tall he is, and that his cologne smells awfully good.

'_Yeah right.'_ I scoff in my head, _'"We won't hurt you" my ass._ _Sync tried to kiss me. That is harassment! Then crazy blonde chick over there tried to kill me!'_

I guess I felt overpowered and looked down to my left. Then I noticed this…

A blonde tail with a white tip was twitching…

"…"

"Guy!" A red-head, with short hair yelled. He had his biceps showing '_WTF?'_ and a black short-sleeved shirt above that. Then above that, a white jacket like Sync's, but had black and gold trimmings on it. He also had gloves like Sync's, but were tan with gold on them. He had baggy black pants on, that covered most of his burgundy boots.

But that wasn't what stands out the most to me. He had _royal orange _cat ears with a _royal orange_ cat tail! WITH gold on _THE_ tips! His emerald-green eyes stared at me and Guy,

Wait the Guy Guy that I bumped into at the park?

"…" '_God my head is exploding again… I think I might pass out."_

"What are you doing Guy?!" the crazy blonde asked, glaring at me. '_OI! What did I ever do to you!? MISS PRINCESS! You Stuck up little b-,'_

"Just keeping her quiet. She needs to comprehend everyone in this room." I'm not a little kid!

Whatever.

Looking back at the blonde, I see her golden ears –and tail- was the same color as her hair. Her hair when to her chin. '_Oh that must be the stuck-up kitten with the "__**Bow before me"**__ aura.'_

Going further, I see her lime-green eyes also, and her outfit… I can't describe it at all… And… The bow…

I glare back at her, making it clear that she would be my first –No that was Sync- Second to kill on my list. She hid behind the short-haired man's twin, who looks even hotter that Sync.

'_I do not think Sync is HOT!'_ I yelled to myself.

Anyways, this guy looks a lot like the other, except his hair is long. And his is crimson red, as his ears and tail. He had this weird army looking uniform/tabard that was black and red, with a red heart at the front. He also had a big sword, the same color as his uniform. And can you _believe_ it! He has _crimson_ ears and tail!

I literally died and went to heaven. Ah, I can rest in peace now.

"Hey dreck." The mysterious man who is hot said. '_He shall be called HOTTIE! ^_^' _

I snapped out of my dream fantasy, and glared at Natalia again, like I was doing before I saw HOTTIE.

The orange-haired boy looked at him and said, "What Asch?" '_Never mind, Asch is wwwaaayyy better.'_

"Why is the brat glaring at us? We didn't do anything wrong to her." '_Me? A brat? Huh, tell that to Blondie over there, she started it..'_

"Maybe it's because of Natalia's who's behind you…" Orange replied, aha! So Blondie is Natalia!

Guy, behinds me remove his gloved hand around my mouth, but still keeps me pinned. I see this girl bouncing up towards me, her stuffed creepy doll in her arms. She has raven hair, and huge brown eyes. Her eyes glinted mischievously, and that made me gulp. '_Wonder what she's planning?'_

I looked at her outfit, and saw that she wears this pink shirt/dress that goes to her thighs. She had this cape-over-coat-thing on top, which was white and had purple markings like Asch's except there was no heart. Long white socks started two inches below from where her shirt/dress ended. Small tan boots were on her feet, and I thought they connected to the socks for a second. (**MP: Did anyone else think that to, when they first saw Anise?) **

"Hi!" She says cheerfully, "My name's Anise Tatlin," She holds her creepy doll with a Cheshire grin on its face. "And this is my doll, Tokunaga! It's great to have another girl around here, especially around my age! 3" Notice the heart after age…

"Umm… Hello Anise, my name is C-Charlie." I said, a bit reluctant at first. "And what do you mean?" I motioned to wear there was the girl Blondie, Tear, and on the other side of the room, _another _blonde '_Her name shall be Blondie 2! ^_^)_, and a pink-haired girl…

With _another_ creepy doll… Joy… I'm gonna die…

"There are other girls here too… So…" I saw a murderous aura coming from her, and yelped, hiding in Guy. Who yelped too, but didn't let go either.

"Gloomietta and Legretta aren't in our group, and I don't like Gloomietta!" She said. The pink haired girl, with light matching eyes yelled at Anise, saying, "I am not Gloomy! Your mean Anise!" I looked at her attire.

I'm guessing whatever markings she has, is the same as Tear's, Anise's, Asch, Blondie 2 '_I think Legretta's her name?'_ as Sync's, that gay-like dude Dist, and the guy that looks like Tear, and finally, the guy that looks huge. Seriously, he's huge!

Anyways, rabbit trails, ha-ha… She had mostly black and pink in her outfit. '_Gothic much? Oh well, if that's her style, it's her style…' _She had on a tan collar, and a black shirt with pink. Like the little over-cover deal, she had that, but with-out the cape. Her black skirt made it look even better, and I was a bit jealous that she had a black ruffled skirt.

Black-grey long boots went a bit above where the skirt ended, and had tan buckles. A black hat which adorned this strange marking, like a Y, sat snugly on her head.

Her doll, however, was disturbing a bit… I rather take Tokunaga any day than _that_ doll.

I shuddered and focused on Blondie 2. Her hair was in a ponytail, and bangs out, going to her left of her face. Her bright, turquoise eyes were narrowed at the two girl's behavior. A horseshoe was under her hair?

'_These people obviously aren't around from here…'_ I thought, mesmerized by how the horseshoe isn't falling on the ground. I noticed she had these guns, which had a handle and a ring of blades on it. '_Must be a shooter, but I wonder what she's like in battle…'_

I saw her golden ears and tail, though hers looks a bit more fluffy, like a wolf's tail and ears would be.

I saw Asch '_AAAAsssscccchhhh…..' _ And Orange arguing, and Natalia '_Grr…'_ trying to stay out of my sight, but I just glared at her. I heard Tear yell "Luke! Stop trying to kill Asch!" So Orange is Luke? Alright, got that… I see

I see the big giant (**Mp: It's Largo)** and Tear's almost identical gender bender, and ask, "Who are you two?"

The giant grunts and says, "I'm Largo the Black Lion" His coal-grey eyes watching Natalia carefully. He had black ears and tail; just like Legretta's, fluffy. His attire consisted of black and red, except its maroon. He had a long coat with the poofie sleeves, and some random things. Most importantly, a scythe…

Seriously, is he the Grim Reaper in disguise?

"Dorian General Commandant Vandesdelca, Mysterica's sister." Van replied, his gruff voice sounding like it was a bit evil. His eyes narrowed at Luke and his sister Tear. He has a fluffy tail and matching ears too, only the same sandy-brown as Tear's and his has the white tip.

Speaking of Tear…

I whirl back to where Asch, Luke, and Natalia are, with Tear about to kill Asch for doing something. I look at her and yup, same tail and ears…

But hers look prettier…

"Umm… Charlie?" Anise snaps me back to her, and she shuffles her feet. "Am I dreaming?"

"Why do you think you're dreaming?" I asked her, curious to why she stopped yelling at Arietta '_Legretta said that, didn't she?'_

She points to Tear and Luke, with _Blondie_ and Asch. "Well, I think I'm seeing Tear and Luke with cat ears and a tail. But I think I'm dreaming. Hey look!" Her eyes widen, "Natalia and Asch have them too!"

"Yeah." I agreed, crossing my arms, "Everyone 'cept me has them. How did you guys get here?"

Guy, behind me, let's go of me, and scratches his head. "Well after I met you in the park-,"

"WHAT?!" Anise yelled, "You met Charlie in the park?! Without telling _me?_" She glomped him, and made him scream, yelling and trying to get away from her. I sweatdropped, '_What just happened?'_

"Ah, so I believe you found out about Guy's phobia." A man said. I spun around to see the cold-blooded man in front of me, pushing up his glasses. (**MP: Cold-blooded because of him trying to use splash on Charlie. And because the water was cold.)**

Racking up my brain, for when Asch said something to him, I reply, "I didn't know he had a-… Oh, when I screamed in the kitchen, he passed out…" My face when to a blank expression. "You're Jade, or the colonel, right?"

Surprised a bit, he said, "How did you know? I don't believe I've introduced myself yet to you."

I shrugged. "I have a good memory when I'm sleeping, but it takes a while before I'm fully awake."

"Ah, your one of the hearing-while-sleeping." He had a thoughtfulness look in his face. "Am I right?"

"I believe you are Jade." I answer.

"LUKE! AH! HELP ME!" Guy screamed, running behind Luke, and shaking horribly. Tear sighed as Natalia scolded "Anise you know better than that! Guy's phobia is horrible enough to deal with." Her golden tail twitching in annoyance, and ears spazzing out every few seconds.

"Boo!" Anise yelled, "Your no fun Natalia!" She crossed her arms while pouting. Now that I think about it…

Anise has cat ears and tail too. Except, there a bit darker than her hair and even fluffier…

Looking at Jade, I see his fluffy goldenish ones as well. Guy's looks just like Legretta's, except his has more of an off pale strawberry blonde color.

"Mhahahahaha!" Oh gods no…

Dist comes in –with _Sync_, that _bastard_…- and says, "I am Dist the Rose!" He hands me a red rose randomly, "And the glorious, magnificent, luscious, superbulous beast once counted that Jade," He points at Jade angrily, "As my friend."

"I don't see any Jade's around here." Jade simply replied, looking around the room in mock searching. His ears and tail moving with him.

"It's Dist the Reaper!" Sync said, grinning an amused grin. I'm so gonna kill that basts-,

"My name is Rose! R-O-S-E!" After I _kill_ Dist. He's number one on my kill list now, followed by _Sync, _then_ Blondie._

"You mean Dist the Runny!" Anise put in, enjoying the torture in Dist's name. Her tail swishing happily around.

"Grr, I'm being mocked by savages!" Dist growls in anger, but I sigh happily as I smelled the flower. Hey, what can I say, I like flowers.

"It smells really good." I murmured softly, that a certain person I didn't know heard it, ears peaking up slightly. "Roses as red as blood. I love it."

Pretty soon Dist is all up in my face, "REALLY?!" He says happily, like a little kid. I noticed he had off-color lavender on his ears that looked at him again. The ears were jerking up, like he was planning something… His tail was even worse, twitching every which way there is.

I close my eyes and nod, and then get crushed in a bone-hug, "YAY! We're gonna be great pals!" He yells happily.

"I-I-I c-ca-can't b-breathe!" I yelled, and the hug stopped. I looked over to see Sync's back towards me, and his tail looking straight. Like when a cats gonna get in a fight with a dog.

But His stance told me he was angry.

With a hand over a fist, he kept slapping his fist on it, and said "Dist do you want a knuckle-sandwich?"

Dist screamed, and hid behind Jade, who also said "Dist, we need to talk." And dragged a reluctant Dist out of the living room. I could tell he was being dragged up the stairs from the _**thump thumpity thump**_ and Dist saying, "But Jade- I-Why- What? But- but Charlie Needs me!"

Everyone froze what they were doing, me shivering. Man, what is he, a pedophile?

Then the atmosphere in the room got cold, dark, and quiet. I sighed, what is he going to do now?

"Probably what he did last time Mieu~" That puberty problem said so suddenly I screamed and jumped on the nearest person, who was Sync.

"Gyah!" He yelled, feeling the weight on his back, and because when I jumped on him, he stumbled and fell on the cold hardwood.

"Gah…" Sync groaned, probably angry at who jumped on him. He probably face-planted the floor. That bastard. "Who landed on me?"

Trying my best to imitate Dist, I said, "Oh Syncie Woo~, wanna come and play?"

Sync angrily said, "Oh Charlie Warlie~ want me to kill you in A MINUTE!" Jumping quickly, I ran over to Anise, who looks ready to kill Sync. "Anise, save me! I didn't mean to jump on him, honest! ~"

"Mieuuuuuu… Sorry Master…" The kid's voice said, and I heard Luke say, "Just don't do it again Mieu." As I turned around, I was surprised.

That wasn't a kid.

It's a blue and white animal.

And it's super cute.

* * *

**-Sync again~-**

Trying to keep my anger down but failing, I said "Oh Charlie Warlie~ want me to kill you in A MINUTE!" Rather than a question, I yelled it out, getting pissed. She's light, but I wasn't expecting for somebody to jump on me. And that nickname…

I blushed, that's such a corny nickname, but it's… Cute, coming from her.

I groaned; wish she would get off of me…

While getting up, I mumbled, "Damn Cheagles…" and brushed myself off, putting my right hand in my pocket when I was done. I said while looking up, "you better start,"

"Aww IT'S SO CUTE~!" Charlie's voice said as I blinked at getting interrupted. I saw her near the "dreck" as Asch calls him, Van's sister, the tanned brat, Asch, and the princess. At the scene, I blushed even more at then what she called me.

Charlie was squeezing the life out of the Cheagle, Mieu, and saying questions like, "What breed is it?" or "is it a girl, or a boy?" and other random stuff that came out as gibberish. I blinked, what the?

Then I remember what just happened earlier, with the rose. Ah, she's like Tear.

She likes cute things.

The poor Cheagle didn't realize that Charlie was almost killing him –damn Cheagle, I want hugged by her. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? She's just an annoying brat. - And said happily, "My name's Mieu! Pleased to meet you Charlie!"

Screaming in a fan-girl-like way, she was blushing and had hearts in her eyes. "Mieu Mieu Mi-Mieu!" She said, happily.

Mieu's ears perked and he answered back in many "mieu mieu miieeuu's" I'm pretty sure all of us blinked, and had a "what the hell?" sign. She can _understand_ his mieu's?

EEEExxxxcccceeeepppptttt Tear, she was blushing and trying not to run over and glomp them both. I bet Van is going to-

Yeah, he just sighed and shakes his head as Legretta face-palmed. Luke laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Sighing, I looked back at the point of interest to see that _damned_ replica that calls himself _**Ion**_. I scowled, and stomped my way over there, as Anise ran over and glared at me. I didn't listen and kept stomping.

* * *

**-Charlie-**

""Aww IT'S SO CUTE~! Where'd ya get him? What is he? Is it a he or a she? Why is he blue and white? Is he a dog or cat? Why does he have that ring?" I yelled out, hey I can't help it. He just looks cute.

Not realizing I was actually almost hurting him, I hugged him tighter. The furry thing blinked and said,

"My name's Mieu! Pleased to meet you Charlie!"

I awed at him more, and blushed happy. Deciding it was worth a shot, I said, "Mieu Mieu Mi-Mieu!"

I think I said, "_Are you a little kid? Or an adult?"_

Mieu's ears perked, and his eyes lit up. Around him, it got sparkly as he replied, "mieu mieu miieeuu's"

"_I'm still a baby, but I can breathe fire!"_ I _can_ understand him.

"Mieu Mieu, Mieu mieu." "_Fire? So you're a what?"_

"_I'm a Cheagle Mieu~" _He said, stretching the word Mieu.

"_what's a Cheagle?"_ I mewed back at him.

"_Me silly! Mieuuuuuu… Oh look! It's Ion!"_

"_Who's Ion,"_

"That's very nice, you can understand Mieu." A boy who looked like Sync said, but softly.

I blinked, and turned around to meet the boy, who looks even cuter than Mieu. He had light emerald hair, and his eyes were a forest green, like Sync's. He had this white and green outfit, and hair-band, that had what looked like Mieu's fur. A Gold Y necklace sat on his chest.

"Yeah" I said, scratching my head, trying to control my blush. So cute… "I just gave it a try, by saying Mieu's, and he replied."

"What did you say?" He asked, tilting his head and looking with innocent curiosity. '_Chars, do not glomp the poor boy, he might die, and that will be horrible.'_

"Are you a little kid? Or an adult?" I said, "And we just had a conversation" I snapped my fingers, "Just like that."

**Stomp**

"What was that?" I asked.

**Stomp stomp stomp stomp **

**Thud.**

"…" I looked at Ion, curious about what he was so silent about.

"Get out-of-the-way Anise; he looks ready to murder someone." Luke said, and what sounded like a sword being drawn was heard. Everything was silent.

"Mieu Mieu Mieuuuuuu?" "_Uh, Mieu, What's going on behind me?_"

Since him and Ion was in front of me, he was shaking madly, "-C-_Charlie,"_

Then I was grabbed from behind.

Screaming, reflexes acting, I hit the person, but they didn't udder a single ow. Ouch, and everyone said I hit like a girl. _That's_ probably true…

"And what do you think you're doing?" Sync's voice was what I heard.

"Talking. What about you?"

"Getting you away from that replica, that's what." He answered, coldly.

"Eh? Replica? Wait… Are you guy's twins? You and Ion? Asch and Luke?"

Silence is all I had to answer me…

Luke, probably feeling sorry for me, said, "No, not-," Then it was muffled. I didn't see what was going on, so I heard Asch's voice instead. "Y-Yeah, Sync and Ion are twins, While Luke and I are!"

"What are you saying Asch?!" Sync let go, and ran towards Asch. I turned around, and saw Luke being thrown to the ground, and Sync running to Asch, trying to get close to whisper something.

Luke grimaced, and said, "Uh… Yeah… We're twins!" Luke said, and plastered a soft smile. It looks fake…

"Huh? Oh okay! That's awesome!" I said, smiling back happily. Then Luke really smiled. It looks cute.

"It would be best if she didn't know Sync. She probably wouldn't understand it anyways." Asch told Sync, making my ears hear in the process. '_I wouldn't understand what?'_

"But she needs," Sync tried saying, but was cut off. "Fine." He frowned and crossed his arms.

Pretty soon, I heard Jade mumbling something, and Dist scream his head off. Everyone sweatdropped in the room. "What just?"

Then I heard Dist's happy voice, saying, "Hey Jade! You knocked me into Charlie's room!"

My eyes widened, "Oh god! NO!' And I ran out of the room. But before I could be near the stairs, I tripped over a random table, and fell. My head, which had a migraine before, increased as I hit the end of the wooden stairs. Hard.

_**CRACK**_ I heard the wood. Ouch, I feel really dizzy…

'_I gotta… Get to… My…'_

"Oh healing power… First aid!" I heard Tear's voice say.

Everything soon got bright, and then the dizziness went away. Getting up, I sprinted as fast as I could up the stairs, one at a time, as always. Running towards the right and down three doors, I reached my room, and saw Dist lying on my bed. He sighed, as said, "This is such a beautiful room for my little girl! It's like she grown up into an adult."

Looking over to where the window is, because the sun was shining, I saw Jade's glasses make a glare, so no-one could see his eyes. "Dist I recommend you to get up."

I bet he could practically feel a wave of anger coming off of me as I clenched my fists.

Dist, completely oblivious to the wave, just closed his eyes, and turned his head to the right, then opened them again. "Isn't this wonderful! The color is just the right shade of purple…" Then its like he went in la-la land. I twitched, what is he, a Tamaki Suou?

Sighing, I said, "You better get off my bed."

Jolting up, he yells, "Charle, can you give daddy a tour of the house~"

NO.

"No."

"Pretty please."

"N-O."

"W-Why not!" He asked angrily, puffing out his cheeks, and whining.

"Because."

"B,"

"Dist, that's enough." Jade turned towards me as I opened the window and jumped to the tree parallel to it. Finding it comfortable enough, I looked towards Jade, my left leg hanging off the branch, while my right was my rest. "Do you mind?"

"Of what?" I asked, looking at him and wondering what he looked like without his glasses.

"If we lived here for a while with you and you're… Mom, was it?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Shaking my head, I reply, "Well as long as y'all stay at least two to a room, then I think we'll be good." I waved my hand around, "And get comfortable a bit. Who knows how long you'll stay here…"

"Thank you." He said. Dist was grumbling on how all of this would go in his "Revenge" journal and how much his "Little girl" didn't love him. I almost fell out of the tree. "Should we all head down and tell Tear and,"

"That's not necessary since they all are eavesdropping anyways." Jade said as the 12 people and Cheagle walked into the room. Guy scratched his head while Tear blushed. Luke laughed nervously, as Asch looked at my bookshelves curiously. Walking over to them, he looks at all the different books, and Sync follows.

Nat, (_Her new nickname)_ Sat on my bed. '_Who said you could sit on my bed?'_ My mind practically screamed. Anise came near me, as I was sitting on a limb, and joined me, along with Arietta. Arietta came up shyly and said, "Hello Charlie… My name is Arietta."

"Nice to meet you!" I say to her, poor girl. Probably real shy.

"M-May I sit with you?"

"Sure."

Arietta climbs out the window, and sits on my left, and then Anise comes. Popping her head out the window, she looks cautiously out the window, and says fearfully, "Is that even safe?"

Shrugging, I say, "You know… I have no clue." Then her eyes widen. "You can come out here too! Arietta won't bite."

Arietta nods meekly as her pink tail is swishing lazily in the wind, not having the slightest clue as to what's going on. Anise then sighs, and says, "I hope I won't forget this…" and looks at me, giving herself deep breaths. Then she jumps, and almost falls out the window, but I caught her in time.

"Whew, that was close." She says, and then looks at me with appreciation glinting in her eyes. Her ears perked, as she said, "Thanks so much Charle!"

I give her a disbelieving look and say, "Yeah, but please don't call me that!"

Arietta gives her a disapproving glance, and says, "Charlie, why would you listen to that meanie Anise!"

I look at her, making her blush lightly. "Meanie?"

Anise points at her, and says, "Who are you calling a meanie Gloomietta!"

Then they both started arguing about who-knows-what.

Legretta, standing with her arms in front of her sighs, and comes to the window. "So, what are the plans?"

Van, which I now realized, stood near my other bookshelf, along with Ion and Mieu, says "Well, we make arrangements on what we should do. Firstly-,"

"Sorry, but how about getting y'all some new clothes first?" I said, making Legretta and Van blink in astonishment. '_She's almost the same level as Sync.'_ They both probably thought. "That way, you wouldn't wear the same thing over, and that you don't wear weird clothes like the ones you have on."

"They totally don't look like they're from here anyways." I ended, giving them a point. Natalia frowned, and looked at her clothes, probably realizing that they actually _don't _look like normal clothing. "I really liked this outfit in Kimlasca too…" She trailed off.

I smiled, "We can find cuter and cheaper outfits than that." I assured her, actually super happy for once.

Her frown went even worse. "Wait, did you say cheap?"

Nodding, I say, "Hai."

Then I got an angry blonde, but luckily Luke could hold her off, "I am a princess! I do not wear those cheap clothes like the one you have on!"

Offended, I look down sadly at my own clothes. My dark grey scarf almost mocking me, and my jacket's zipper halfway zipped. Looking up, some of my black locks got into my eyes, as I tried to blow them away annoyed.

"Look at yourself. All you seem to wear is dresses." I said, and huffed, crossing my arms. She got even _angrier_ and threw a hissy fit. Largo sighed, and walked over to go calm her down.

Sighing, I touched the lock that just didn't want to stay, away from my face and looked down. That… Was mean… But not true…

You see, I get most of my clothes from the mall.

Which is so happening, where I think we'll go to next…?

Snapping out of my daze, I see Sync with a book in his hands. Wait, comic.

"Hey Char." I almost felt like my ghost was haunting me. I fell, and saw Sync looking at me amused. I got pretty angry…

"What Syncy?" Ha! Get a piece of your own medicine.

I saw a tint of pink on his face, and heard him ask, "Can you read this? We can't read this language and I don't understand the pictures in this book…"

Walking over to him, I realize that he has a TOS manga in his hands, and laugh. "When you have book like that," I pointed to the manga, "You actually start from the right going to the left."

He probably had a "WTF" sign on top of his head, but I ignored it while I explained to him what exactly a manga was. I don't have the slightest clue if he was listening, but I'm pretty sure he was.

Today's gonna be a long day…..

* * *

_**Mp:**__ So I'm gonna end it right there. Yeah, didn't want to spend more time explaining what all stores they went to at the mall, and all. Plus, how Char can communicate with Mieu is a PART of the sequel I'm gonna make as soon as I'm done with this whole story. And this is from what everyone looks like in anime form, the reason why Mieu is cute to Char. X3_

_ Sorry guys, I've been having to do this confusing outline-deal that my English teacher is making us do… -_- It's very frustrating… And I had my friend told me that my 'supposed' ex that moved was cheating on me from the start and said we weren't dating. So I've been thinking about that to much, and was sick thinking about it from this Tuesday... -_-_

_I feel like I'm gonna scream, and pull my hair. Yeah, so I'm pretty busy. I have no idea when the next chappie I'm posting is coming up, but know that I'm doing it. I actually have a plot… I think… 0_0_

_So __**AU**__ notes:_

_Thank you _

_Followers:_

_**Rhyme13kh14Xion8**__ & __**B-rabbit28** (Your username sounds like PH? Alice's nickname :3 Me like! ^_^)_

_Story Alert List:_

_**Kirana Agi Qiao**_

_**Rhyme13kh14Xion8**_

_**Azure blue espeon**_

_And my reviewers! I can't forget you, can I~ Most of you are up there for following and story alert, huh? Well then, Oh LUKE~_

_**Luke runs into the random appearing door and yelps:**__ What is it MP?_

_**Mp grinning:**__ Give everyone the fluffiest of the fluffiest plushies of their favorite chibi TOA characters!_

_**Mp gives Luke a random box out of nowhere and sighs:**__ And I'm terribly sorry, but I will try my best not to get chapters so long…* __**Mutters something about anime, Pandora Hearts, Special A, Vampire Knight, OHSHC, and stupid English assignments that takes so much free time and space***__ Asch, you're helping Luke._

_**Asch in cat ears and tail from story:**__ Get me out of this thing! I'm gonna sue you!_

_**MP waving off Asch as Luke throws all kinds of plushies everywhere:**__ Yeah, you can't since I'm doing… A bunch of stories… 3 out of 5 stories with you in it? Yeah, don't think so. Sorry Aschy! BTW *__**Turns to **__**Kirana Agi Qiao**__** and grins evilly**__*** **__didn't you say you wanted a Luke-cat and Asch-cat…?_

_**Luke and Asch pales while Sync comes out of nowhere, and smirks:**__ If I was you two, I would run._

_***Screams can be heard later by the mentioned two cats**__*****_

_**Sync grinning:**__ So yeah, um, we __**WILL**__ be back!_

_**MP eating chocolate pocky:**__ Yup!_

_**Sync:**__ No fair! I wanted the chocolate pocky… :(_

_**MP:**__ Eh, too bad, you can have the strawberry… Oh before I forget, I changed some minor details in my first chappie, but guess what the game Char gets is~_

_**Charlie:**__ Oh no, I ain't gonna be a Mary-Sue-,_

_**MP:**__ Who said you were? You're just a little OC, that I made up because I was bored. I will try not to make you Mary-suish... Because I'm never knowing if "This is a Mary-Sue" or if that's "A Mary-sue". Warning... Again: I'm making a **sequel** to this after I finish this, which is still having the plot. But, no spoilers now…_

_**Charlie: **__Yeah because-, _

_**MP getting hammer: **__Want me to cut off your mouth?_


	3. ABC, 123

**MP:** AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG GGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH I am **so so **_**sssooo**_ sorry about this! I love everyone liking this story! It makes me want to cry out of happiness! :'D

**Natalia tapping her foot on the floor impatiently:** Why did you take so long anyways Mp?

**Mp getting angry all of a sudden:** Because of my ENGLISH teacher! ARUGH! She's like this and that, do this and that to our ****ing essay! ***says other bad, and really random stuff***

**Guy Sweatdrops at the language and bluntness of it all:** Um, did you get it all out yet?

**Mp smiling innocently:** Yup~ All done~ It takes so much to get me riled up, ya know~? ^_^

**Anise: **Uh yeah, so you're apologizing, right?

**Mp:** Yup! By trying to put as much humor as possible in this… And many chapters, where most of the cast will be in school for a while! ^_^ No spoilers now Anise!

**Luke pops out randomly:** Like when Charlie asks Asch-,

**Anise puts a hand over Luke's mouth to shut him up:** SSSHHHH! The colonel might hear!

**Jade walks in while pushing his glasses up, thus making a glare:** Hear what Anise?

**Mp:** N-Nothing! ***Turning towards readers*** Enjoy as much as you can now~

_**Chapter 3: ABC 123**_

* * *

_**AN: Umm, it may have some previous stuff in this chapter that I just made up, to make it better.**_

_**Charlie's POV**_

I sighed as I fell on my bed, the lavender coverlet wrinkling under me because of the weight added on to it. Today has just been so exhausting! First, the shock of having around _**15**_ people in my house! Then getting the _**clothes**_ and stuff for them! Oh god, why me?

I looked over to the right, seeing the picture of some of us together in one of those photo booths. Somehow, when we got to the mall, their ears and tails just… disappeared somehow. While shaking my head, I got up slowly, and then walked over, grabbing it. A small smile managed to get onto my face.

* * *

_**earlier at the mall**_

"W-Wow! W-What is this?" Asked the raven pig-tailed girl, her brown eyes showing awe. As soon as we all got out of the bus that we all rode on, we arrived at the mall.

"It looks a bit like Chesodonia, except bigger and non-sandy." Luke said, his eyes scanning the shopping center with surprise.

"It's a mall guys, what do you expect?" I said, still surprised at the fact that as soon as we got out of my house, all of their cat necessities disappeared. '_But how is that possible?' _I soon gotten a bit dizzy from all of my lingering thoughts.

"So… How are we going to do… _this_?" Asch gestured, with most of the party showing confusion and realization.

"I honestly have no clue." I answered, a bit worried myself. Hey, what can you say?

"How about we split up." Arietta said, hiding her bright blush behind her doll.

"How are we going to split up when we have no clue where we're going, you dumb-ass?" Sync replied to her, a bit annoyed at the failure of the plan.

"We could have Jade, Legretta, Largo and Dist go with certain groups. That way, no one would get into trouble." Guy says, trying to stop the annoyed teen say any more to the poor girl.

"Well… Umm " Everyone looked at me. "M-Maybe… I could go with one group at a time! That way, I'll have an adult supervising what's going on!" But I put a hand to my head, "There is some rules though."

"Rules?" Everyone echoed aloud.

"I have no idea if you've noticed, but we cannot afford for anyone getting into trouble. No stealing. Or taking things you never paid for. Okay? And no expensive things." Maybe this is a bad idea…

"Boo~ Charlie~ I love taking money!" Anise says to me, a pout working onto her face.

"And no using any weapons, which is why I made you all keep them at home. If we have any weapons, we're in deep crap."

"Oh Charlie," Natalia asks, "Did you know Jade always has his weapon?"

I eyed Jade and said; "Really now?"

Van sees this and says, "I presume you're wondering what to do now?"

I sighed, its gonna be a long day…

"How does this look?" Natalia asks, eyeing the clothes she was in.

"You could pull off a preppy girl, which I hate by the way." I answered, "But I really like it."

"So… Cute" Tear said, blushing a bit. I guess she loves cute things.

"It looks great Natalia!" Anise said, with Luke saying, "It looks good."

Natalia turns to Guy, and put her hands on her hips, "What do you think Guy?"

Guy looks around nervously. "W-Well, I'm not the greatest at-,"

"Oh look! It's that hot guy! Let's go try to get his number!" And he sees the girls who've been stalking us for at least an hour.

"Uh Guy…"

"We think you better run." Luke said, pointing behind Guy, which the three girls are pretty much trying to walk cool to.

"W-Why's that Luke?" Guy said. How can he just stand there wondering how he's supposed to tell Natalia his opinion?

"Girls 12 o'clock." I said, giving the girls a nasty glare. They stiffened, but kept walking. "They've been stalking us for at least an hour so far just to get your number. Which you don't have."

"G-Girls?" Guy asked, suddenly frightened. Then a blonde with ruby eyes put a hand on his shoulder. He screamed, and ran out of the store, probably trying to get Asch and Jade to help him. Luckily, the blonde and her goonies ran out, calling to him to wait up.

"Whew, thought they would never leave." Anise said.

Turning towards Natalia, I said, "I really like it."

We were all in a store, where the school recommends where most of us get clothes that they approve. As long as it's from these certain stores, then we can have them.

"Oooooh, I like this!" Anise finds a pair of clothes she really likes and tries them on.

"So… Cute…." Tear says, also going to the dressing room with her clothes.

"These looks pretty good, my style I guess." Luke mutters, getting his stuff and going to the dressing room to try the "good" style.

I glance at a chair nearby, and grabbed it, turning it around so I could lay my head on my arms. I sighed, I always hated shopping, actually, despised it since I could never find the best clothes for a certain person.

"So… Charlie, is this alright?" Natalia asked uncertainly. She fidgeted on the spot while I looked at her. Hmm…

(_**A.N: This is where the picture for the clothes are at for the "Jade Gang". **__** art/TALES-OF-THE-ABYSS-138081663?offset=10#comments**__**)**_

She now had these black heels with a red rose on, with white panty hose on that wasn't a white white, but around her same, pale complexion. Her dress was ruffled, with all kinds of blue flowers on it with black ruffles, and a corset near her bust. A light grey shirt was above that, with a pearl necklace and a black cover-on and a red rose with that, and a ruffle-like black headband.

I thought about how she looked. She looked great! They had other colors too, which would go great either way, and she can mix and match with it too. I nodded, "Looks great, like I said. Now, I can buy you other colors you can mix and match with the Debit card Yulia gave me."

I looked at the dark purple card and wondered how and why the hell Yulia would give it to me. I'm just a little girl in her eyes, and I would probably spend all of this anyways…

Natalia's face brightened and she skipped back into the dressing room to get her regular clothes on and came back out later to find some more of the same. I wondered more as I stared at the card. It says "Charlie Mackenzie" And many more things.

I got up and walked out after telling Natalia that I would be back in a bit, and walked out of the store. I walked around until I got to a ATM, and then paused in front of one. '_I wonder how I'm supposed to do this, especially trying to get the money out. How am I supposed to know if I got the right password for it?'_

I got an annoyed look on my face, might as well try.

I put the card in, and then slid it back out. The screen said welcome, and had options. Checking, Savings, and other accounts. I pushed savings, and it had $10, $20, $50, $100, and $500. I pushed $500, and the screen went to the password. I bit my lip, what would the password be?

'_Yulia! How would I use this Debit card? It doesn't make any sense!"_

"_0005"_

I jolted. I remember what it is!

"0005" I put in it and it said "Thank you Charlie, come again later."

A Receipt came out, and I check it after I got the $500, and put it safely into my wallet. I walked away and checked the receipt and gaped at the amount on it.

"This… Is… Not… Possible…" I murmured, reading it, and it felt like I was going to faint.

At least a trillion dollars was on it,

And Yulia Jue had an acting career,

And gave me my own account for this purpose only.

* * *

"Natalia how does this look?" Anise said, twirling in a dress that was ruffled, and black. Her black and tan wedges were tilted since she posed, and blue roses adorned the dress. Light grey poofy sleeves and basically a small shirt connected with a black bow laid underneath it. A small, black hat with a light grey stripe was on top of her head, her signature pigtails bouncing with delight.

Natalia, regular clothes that Charlie bought for her and everyone else earlier, (A light pink long-sleeve and light blue skinny jeans with white and pink converse) said, "You look lovely Anise!"

Anise tee-hee'd, and twirled to see Luke coming out of the dressing room. She analyzed his clothes, and saw he was wearing a light button-up shirt, with a light blue tie, and a black jacket on his shoulders. He had a medal like thing on his left breast (_**Guys do have a breast, right? How do I word this? Did I do it right? 0_0)**_ and his hands in his pockets. A white and black belt held his black and light grey striped pants and black combat boots sat snugly on his feet.

"Oh Luke~! My Prince~!" Anise glomped him, with a fuming Natalia nearby. Luke blinked, his emerald-green eyes going good with his red short hair. He pried Anise off of him and said, "Hey Anise, Natalia, what do you guys think?"

"You look beautiful/hot!" Natalia and Anise glared at each other since they said things that LUKE was supposed to only hear. Luke sighed, and scratched his head, since they started bickering with each other. Luke heard his name said lightly, and turned around. As soon as he did, he blushed.

Tear was standing there blushing and looking at the ground. Her knee-high maroon boots with bright blood-red laces was outside of tall black and grey fishnet-like socks that showed a bit of skin. A light grey skirt with a black, bold lining at the ends that had red buttons near the top ended at the back of her knees. She had a dark royal blue tank pushed into the skirt, and a black jacket with a design on her right breast. A thin black choker laid onto her neck. Her wrists were across, her right under her left.

She looked up at the blushing Luke, and smiled, her right eye showing their beautiful blues. Luke stuttered, "H-H-Hey T-T-Tear!"

"H-Hello Luke!" She looked around for Charlie. She didn't know much about Charlie, but she feels like she knows her. She doesn't know how, but to her, she's like the little sister she never had. "Where's Charlie?" She asked.

Luke shrugged, and looked at Anise, who looked at Natalia. Since the spotlight was on her, she flushed, and said, "She said she would be back in a bit, and-,"

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH HHHHHHHHH! G-G-G-G-G-G-ET A-A-A-A-WAY!" A girly like scream sounded through the floor.

The four amigos walked towards the window, and sweat-dropped at the sight. Guy was running everywhere from those three women stalking him, and he almost fell on what was called an "Escalator." He pretty much ran into girl, from girl, from girl, screaming his little head off. They saw Charlie muttering to herself like she was crazy, and Guy running to her. He yelled something at her, probably something like "Help ME!" and she just stopped. She looked up to see the same three girls, the blonde with ruby eyes and a big bust. A curly flat-chested silver-haired woman who had yellow eyes, and a orange-eyed girl with the same colored hair.

He had anime tear running down his face, and basically forgot Charlie was a girl, grabbing her and telling her to help him. Her rust-colored eyes blinked unknowingly to the situation at hand, her long-tailed black hair moving casually. She looked confusingly towards the girls, probably not realizing the problem. She said something towards the girls, and tugged on Guys' sleeve. Since he wore a light blue azure long-sleeved shirt from Aeropostale, and dark blue jeans with black and white sneakers. He blinked and smiled in relief, and they walked towards the store.

Luke, Tear, Anise, And Natalia were all now in their regular clothes, with the spares that they all got, waiting for Charlie coming into the store. Guy and her walked in, when they all got up. They went to the cash register, and Charlie bought the clothes for them. She told them to go get Jade and some of the god-generals and they agreed. Then she told them to go to her house, and wait for them to come back. She gave them money, and they left.

Jade, Guy, and everyone came and they got started to go to get the rest of their clothes…

(_**God-Generals picture is here: **__** . /user/Hikaru_ .html**__**)**_

* * *

_**Skit: What's a camera?**_

_**Charlie: Hey! Let's go in the photo booth guys! ^_^**_

_**Anise: Okay ^_^**_

_**Arietta: What's a photo booth O_O**_

_**Sync: Who the hell knows? O_O **_

_**They arrive at a photo booth, which looked like a small retangle.**_

_**Sync: O_O NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING IN THERE!**_

_**Charlie: P-Please Sync! *Gives puppy eyes and starts crying.***_

_**Arietta: It looks fun! ^_^**_

_**Anise: It sure does Gloomietta! :D  
**_

_**Arietta: I'm not gloomy Anise! :O**_

_**Sync: Might as well get this over with...**_

_***Minutes later screams are heard* Anise, Arietta, and Sync: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM THE PHOTON CHARLIE!**_

_**Charlie: -_- *watches them try to find who set off the so called "photon"* Its a camera flash guys... -_-**_

_**Sync: THE HELL !**_

_**Anise: Oh~ so that's a camera :**_

_**Arietta: *Pushes Sync and Charlie together* Smile! :3**_

_***Snap***_

_**Sync chasing Arietta and Anise: I'm going to kill you two!**_

_**Ion comes up to the booth with Mieu: What just happened?**_

_**Charlie sweatdrops: I have no idea... O_O**_

_**Mall cop pointing at Charlie: Y-You!**_

_**Charlie: Aw shitake mushrooms... ._. Look sir, I can explain-,**_

_**Mall cop: Have you seen two girls and a boy run here? They broke a glass oriental pot from China itself.**_

_**Charlie acting innocent: NOT at ALL sir, Not AT all.**_

_**Mall cop: Thank you for your time ma'am. *Walks away***_

_**Mieu Shaking: C-Charlie?**_

_**Charlie cracking her knuckles and a death aura around her: I'M GOING TO KILL THEM! :D MHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Mieu: ._. I'm scared...**_

* * *

_**Skit: What's a camera 2**_

_**Jade: So...**_

_**Charlie: Hmm?**_

_**Tear: Whats a photo booth?**_

_**Charlie: Something you can take pictures from and keep them. BTW, strike as many poses as possible.**_

_**Luke + Guy: Poses?**_

_**Asch: HELL? I am NOT going to take a picture-,**_

_**Natalia giving him puppy eyes: A-Asch! *Cries***_

_**Asch looking panicked now: F-Fine! I-I'll only take some for you Natalia! *Blushes _***_

_**Luke: :D**_

_**Guy: XD**_

_**They go into the booth...**_

_***Flash***_

_**Everyone except Charlie: Charlie its a photon! Look out!**_

**_*Smash*_**

**_Everyone runs out except Charlie..._**

**_Ion again pops up with Mieu: Let me guess..._**

**_Charlie: It happened again..._**

**_Mall Cop again: YOU AGAIN?_**

**_Charlie: Y-Yes sir O_O I-I didn't do anything! *Cries suddenly*_**

**_Mieu: ._._**

**_Mall cop: Have you seen 4 guys and 2 girls?_**

**_Charlie: N-N-O, w-why?_**

**_Mall cop: It just so happened that the made a focus 2013 explode._**

**_Charlie: O_O_**

**_Ion: O_O_**

**_Mieu: O_O They did that?!_**

**_Mall cop sees Mieu and runs away: AHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS AN ALIEN._**

**_Mieu: -_-*_**

**_Charlie stomps off saying: THEY ARE GOING TO DIE!_**

* * *

_**Skit: What's a camera 3**_

_**Van: So pictures I presume?**_

_**Charlie nodding her head: Yup!**_

_**Legretta: I love looking at pictures!**_

**_Largo: I agree, I wish Natalia would take some with me..._**

**_Charlie looks at Largo with shock: O_O Your not a perv, are you!_**

**_Largo: -_-* not at all, she's my daughter._**

**_Charlie: She looks nothing like you O_O_**

**_Van: Shall we get this over with?_**

**_Charlie: Sure!_**

**_Walks into photo booth._**

**_*Flash*_**

**_AGAIN, Van, Legretta, and Largo walks out and say: They casted photon! RUN!_**

**_Ion AGAIN with Mieu: *sighs* Don't worry, I'll take a picture with you. _**

**_Charlie: V_V MY hero!_**

**_They take a picture..._**

**_Van, Largo, and Legretta kidnap Ion: RUN!_**

**_They run off as the Mall Cop comes back: YOU AGAIN?_**

**_Charlie: -_- I just wanted a picture... D':_**

**_Mall Cop: Sorry, but I'm going to have to take you to questioning for being under suspicion._**

**_Charlie: O_O B-But I didn't do anything!_**

**_Mall Cop grabbing her arm: The person always come back to the scene of the crime..._**

**_Charlie: O_O W-W-hat did I do this time?_**

**_Mall Cop: Ruined an entire store and breaking everything._**

**_Charlie muttering: I'm going to kill them..._**

* * *

_**back to reality**_

I sighed. All of them got what they wanted, and needed. Now they need to know the ABC'S and 123's. AUGH. I'm so tired, and yet I can't sleep.

The knock on the door got me out of my thoughts. Oh shitake mushrooms. Mom's home, isn't she?

"Sweetie, are you in there?" Her sweet voice asked aloud. My rust eyes glanced towards the door, and I got up, my rumpled turquoise sweats and white/turquoise tank top starting to itch. "Coming mom." I said, walking to the door.

Arietta and mom was on the other side of the door, Arietta in her light pink top and silk pajamas. "Hey mom, what's up?" I asked, nervous and feeling like my mom would shish-ka-bob me since she's the fencing teacher of my school.

"Sweetheart, you never called me and told me you were having a sleepover…" She giggled and hugged Arietta, her light pink long hair over mom's shoulders. Arietta gave me this funny look, and hugged her back slowly.

"Um… Y-Yeah mom, that's Arietta!" I said, giving her a slight smile. "C-Can I talk to you mum?" Might as well go to hell and back to get this over with.

"Sure." She then turned to Arietta and ruffled her hair, making a sweet smile adorn Arietta's face, "I love you stuffed animal Sweetie."

"T-Thank you mama- I mean Ma'am!" She squeaked out, making the woman smile a sad-like smile.

"Arietta, I don't mind you calling me mama, or mom, but not Ma'am. If your gonna do that, then call me Reyna."

"Y-Yes Ma-, I mean Reyna!" She squeaked out again.

"Good girl." She ruffled her hair, and walked into my room, shutting the door behind her. I face-planted into my bed and groaned loudly, making my mom worried. "Honey, what's wrong?" My mom was behind me in an instance, rubbing my back.

"M-M-um I have s-s-something I-I have to tell you." I said scared.

"Oh honey, please tell me that you're not pregnant!" My mom said, worried and scared I might. "I want to be a grandmother, but not this early in life!" She wailed, crying anime tears.

"I h-, w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-at-t-t-t-t-t-!?" I squeaked out, "I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I ha-ha-ha-ha-,"

"Oh no, your boyfriend pressured you into having sex, now did he?" She got all Medusa-like, and it scared the crap out of me.

"N-n-o! I haven't had a boyfriend, I-,"

"He asked you to marry him because your pregnant with a baby girl, and it was all his fault, wasn't it? Well, I guess I shouldn't be mad as long as he's not going to hurt you or the-,"

"MUM!" I screamed loudly. I heard laughing and giggling outside my door, and glared at it. Mom screamed and fell onto the floor, quite scared.

I sighed and said, "Well might as tell you straight out of the box. Mom I have," I walked to open the door,

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T BE A LESBIAN! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!"

I opened the door quite pissed off, and had Luke, Guy, Tear, Natalia, Arietta, Anise, Sync, and Asch fall onto the floor, while the others were leaning against the wall, enjoying their pain in amusement.

"I am not either prego, had sex, or a boyfriend or girlfriend, nor gay. I have friends that have no home and I need your-,"

She screamed and yelled at them, "GET AWAY FROM CHARLIE! I-I'll get John and he-he'll…"

I glared at her, and said coldly, "You wouldn't dare get him, not now, nor ever."

"H-Hello Mieu!" Mieu said, going to Tear. Mom screamed again, and said something about aliens coming to kidnap me. Mieu tilted his head and said, "Mieu Mieu?"

"Is everything alright?" Ion came as Sync scowled at him, turning a amused look at mum.

"Yes-," "No!" I said with mum, and sighed. "We have to have a talk Chars." She said seriously, slamming the door, and walked to the window. I sighed and flopped on the bed, my back on it. My eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, and a little voice in my head said, "_You wouldn't dare-,"_

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, looking out of the window.

"I'll explain. I went to Wal-Mart, and there was this woman. She had a brown-tan hair and blue eyes, like Tear and Van-,"

"?" She murmured something.

"Her name was Yulia Jue."

Mom paled at her name, and I wondered if she knew her. "'Ello Mum, you there?"

"Yulia Jue… Is dead…"

"Mum?"

Mom looked up and smiled, but I knew it was fake. "They can stay if they want for as long as they like."

"Eh?! Mum! W-We haven't talked about this-," I exclaimed out at her.

"Its alright sweetie, I don't mind!" She smiled a real one this time, "You need someone to look out for you, and we have plenty of money. But…" She looked down, "John might not-,"

"I hate John! That's all you talk about! John this, John that! Ever-Ever since she died, you've been talking about him!" I yelled, and I knew I was hurting mom, but I don't care. _'He's nothing but an ass.'_

"Charlie-," My mom held up a hand as I slammed the window open, and jumped out, "CHARLIE! W-Wait!"

'_I need to cool down now.'_ I thought as I slid down the tree, and ran towards the park…

-_**Couple of days later-**_

"Hey guys!" I yelled.

Arietta spit out some orange juice while Sync choked on his strawberry pop tarts. Tomorrow, everyone was going to go to school.

"Charlie!" Guy exclaimed to me, running to give me a hug. I guess Guy isn't scared of me, but he still had his phobia, doesn't he?

I looked and gasped as Guy gave me a bone-crushing hug. "Owww….. To hard Guy, you're stronger than me."

He let go and had a sympathetic look on his face, as Luke and Tear came down. "Charlie!" Then I noticed Tear in my face a minute later asking if I was okay, and why I ran off, etc.

"Where the hell you go Charlie? Everyone was worried sick about you!"

"Uh-Uhm, I went to Heather's!" I said, gesturing to my clothes, which was a black shirt and skinny jeans with combat boots. My hair was in its trademark ponytail, and I said, "Sorry 'bout leaving last minute, but I remembered I had to get something." I gestured to my royal blue back-pack on my back.

They gave me curious looks, as I went to a board and wrote something. Then the teaching began.

"So, this is how you write Luke. "L-U-K-E." Now try to write you name Luke!"

"Okay, like this?" Luke asked me, with a smiling face.

"Uh, you wrote "TOOT", not "Luke" Luke." I said sheepishly scratching my head. Luke does the same with a scowl on his face. Currently, everyone except Luke doesn't understand the alphabet and numbers in English, so I'm trying to help him out.

"Like this?" He asks again, his face neutral. Like Asch's.

I blushed, and look at what he wrote. "Well, you wrote "LUTE", you just got your I's and U's mixed up."

"Okay! Then this is it then, right?" He asks another time, showing the right words.

"Yup, got it." I said giving him a playful wink.

He sighed, and put his arms to the back of his head, showing his abs through his black, thin, shirt. "Wow your alphabet is different to a whole new level, you know?"

"Yeah, what's your letters like Luke? And you never told me where you came from now that I think about it…" I asked, trailing.

"There like this…" He shows me a letter that looks like a really fancy G. "Hey that looks like a G!"

HE laughs, and says, "It is a G. It's also a J too." He draws another one, "Can you guess what this one is?"

I hummed a bit and replied, "E?"

"Nope, it's a P." He replied smugly, and grinned. He probably enjoys my misery, doesn't he?

"Aww… I hate learning new things, I forget, and it makes my head miserable."

"Baticul."

"Huh?" I looked at him crazy, Baticul? "What's a Baticul?"

"You asked where I lived at originally, and I said Baticul. Asch used to until a incident. Guy, Natalia, and I live in Baticul."

"It- It sounds like a beautiful city!" I said in awe.

He laughs a humorless laugh, and says, "In a way, if no-one called you replica in disgust."

"What's a replica Luke?" I asked, confused. They were racist? How dare they!

He jolted, and laughed a nervous laugh, "I'm just making things up Charlie! IT-It's a um… Story!"

"Story? So the people that called you a replica were racist…"

"Yeah." He said sadly.

I gave him a hug, which startled him. "C-Charlie!?"

"I-I don't care! If there was such a thing called a replica, then I still wouldn't care! God made you into this world!"

"God?" He asked confusedly, "I thought it was Yulia Jue and Lorelei…"

"You deserve what everyone else has! Your life is beautiful! Everyone's is! And Dang it all to heck is it isn't! Don't listen to their snobby remarks!"

"_You're a stupid, ugly little nobody."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

Crying, I said, "No matter what, I'll always be there. No matter what."

Luke hugged me back and muttered, "Thank you Charlie…"

"Sync! I'm telling you and Ion, that Charlie doesn't care-,"

"She would hate us if she knew Luke." Sync said, saying it to himself.

Currently, Luke called everyone except Van and Charlie to the little "meeting", because Van asked Charlie if he could help in any way, shape, or form. Luke was pacing back and forth, telling them how Charlie doesn't care about crimes and etc.

All that went through Sync's ears were _blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah._ At Luke's rambles, and he just wanted to strangle him and go back to sleep in the room him, Luke, Guy, Asch, Ion has to share. He rubbed his temples, growing annoyed each second. "She wouldn't like replicas even if she knew."

"No she won't. I have faith she-," Ion piped in, "I… Don't… Care…" Sync seethed.

"Charlie never held any judgment towards us." Natalia said on the floor of the living room near Anise. She held Tokunaga in her arms, snugly, and creepily smiling towards everyone like always.

"Yeah, she never really heard the story, or critized anything about why we needed a home, or why we were cats in the first place." Anise tells him, softly.

Arietta replied nastily towards the pig-tailed girl, "She never knew about the people we killed, or who _you_ killed."

Anise stiffened, as Tear warned her not to get up and beat Arietta to death. Ion said, "That's enough Arietta."

Arietta looks at him with widened eyes, "B-But I-Ion."

"Arietta." Ion warned her not to push it. Arietta hid her face in her doll from her spot near Largo. She was currently on the floor, her back against the wall.

"Tch." Asch said, and got up, going towards his replica. His eyes narrowed as his crimson hair fluttered behind him. He got into his mirrors face and said, "What's the proof, you dreck."

"I remember her words." Luke said, looking at everyone in the room, and walked to an untaken wall and leaned against it. His arms crossed over his chest and a leg on the wall. "She said '_I don't care! If there was such a thing called a replica, then I still wouldn't care! God made you into this world!_'_"_

"I didn't know what a GOD was, but she continued on saying, '_You deserve what everyone else has! Your life is beautiful! Everyone's is! And Dang it all to heck is it isn't! Don't listen to their snobby remarks!_'"

Luke looked straight into his originals eyes, and said, "She started crying. Like she was having a flashback. Then this is the last she said.

"'_No matter what, I'll always be there. No matter what.'"_

Everyone was shocked by the bluntness Luke had, and how much it affected him.

"Well then." Legretta said, startling everyone, "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I agree with Legretta." Largo's booming voice sounding off the walls.

"Tch." Asch said annoyed.

Jade messed with his glasses, them always gleaming, "Then so be it."

"My darling daughter! She loves everyone!" Dist said crying out loud.

I "hmm-ed" as I heard Tear say, "I love her like a sister. I don't think she'll be prejudice."

I looked out at the stars bringing out the night sky, twinkling with delight. I looked back at Luke, and said, "I love her like a sister too. I trust her, and believe she won't be angry we kept a secret that was important from her."

Luke's green emerald locked with my sea blue, and he smiled, saying "Thanks Guy."

Meanwhile

"_You will do as I command, Death of the Sunlight."_

"_N-NO!"_

* * *

**Mp: There, evil is near, and I will explain this when I get near the chapter that this starts in, alright?**

**Luke: Hey we've got some screen-time! **

**Guy: That was my POV? O_O**

**Tear:Aww…:(**

**Natalia: I gotten some :D**

**Anise: Me too :D**

**Arietta: I met Reyna :S**

**Legretta: Largo and I didn't really get any, so did Sync, Jade, Dist, and Van. **

**Asch: Humph.**

**MP: Don't worry, I'm trying to get Charlie to spend as much time with one character at a time, so sorry if you don't get to see a certain character.**

**Ion: Like me. :'(**

**MP: I'M SO SORRY ION! AND MIEU!**

**Next episode: The school is coming! The school is coming!**

**BTW: Sorry if some of this doesn't make sense and for the long wait. Like I said, my school LOVES projects… :0 Curse yeh school! *****Shakes fist at outcome*******

**I get an Iphone 4 :) It was supposed to come today, but Verizon Wireless lied! :0**

**And we currently have 4,727 words.**

**Ciao everyone!**


	4. The school is coming!

**Mp:** Hey!

**Luke:** Mp! Where the hell have you've been? ***Crosses arms and taps foot like Tear***

**Mp:** Sick and my Aunt's been Sickly sick, going to the hospital three times in a row, mom's in Florida, Uncle Char Char is-,

**Charlie:** What is it MP?

***MP waving girl Char off*****:** Wrong Chars! I meant my Uncle!

**Charlie**: Oh… :(

**Mp:** Uncle Chars is in Canada right now, then I was supposed to go to some awesome place with mum, but she had to go to work in Florida while I'm in the good ole' OK state. I also got an Iphone 4! ^_^… Then I kinda got carried away with reading A: TLA and VK, and PH, and-,

**Guy**: We get the point, just start writing! :(

**MP: **Right!

_**Thanks to Rhyme13kh14Xion8 and Doveflight for reviewing Ch. 3! Awesome possum ya'lls! And for new favoriting/followers for the story goes to Doveflight, Animegirllover, pichufan101, manochan! :D**_

_**Begin!**_

_**Chapter 4: The school is coming! The school is coming!**_

* * *

So apparently, my life had gotten much, much, worse.

And when I mean worse, I mean the _**Inevitable!**_

Oh dear, I'm so so so so so screwed! -_-*

* * *

Floating in the black fog, I see nothing in store. Its so dark, I can't see my hand in front of me.

Russet eyes stare across the fog, and wonder what the heck is going on when the Belonger of those eyes, a girl-

Oh that's me, isn't it?

Anyways, when I hear whispers, I think I'm hallucinating. '_As if,'_ I thought, when all of a sudden they stopped.

Black long hair strands are tickling my nose, and I brush them back. "Hello?" I ask into the dark abyss.

No answers.

"HHHHEEEELLLLOOOOOOOO!" I say again in the same tone, but longer. White flashes in my eyes, as I see flashes of images. A girl, running from this tiger/ lion looking thing, then Jade with his spear stabbing a big man, Mieu's fireball almost destroying someone who looks like Luke and Asch's hair, Legretta holding her guns out and shooting at something, a green haired boy-,

Wait a sec, is that Sync? Why is he wearing a gold and red bird's mask? And attacking Guy near that weird looking machine?

"_Give back the Fon Disk!"_

"What the heck is a Fon Disk? Is it like a CD?" I'm so lost.

'Charlie.'

"_Now drop your weapons!" _And that's Jade holding Arietta captured with his spear… O_O Maybe this is a warning or Déjà vu!

'Hey Gloomietta-,'

'I'm not gloomy Anise!' A mad girl's voice says. Hey Arietta's in my dream!

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala la~

"_Die Ginger Scum!" _A weird soldier says. Okay… Random much?

"_That was a lucky shot, don't get cocky r-,"_

'-Whatever, why is Charlie still sleeping?! We gotta go to school! And have breakfast!'

Hey that was Asch. And Anise. Wonder what Asch was gonna say, it went away…. O_O that was also random!

"_Wow this place has really bad echoes! I don't even remember saying that!" _The long-haired boy that might be Luke's and Asch's twin said, as he was holding a… Sword?

'Um… I'm trying to wake her up. She keeps mumbling echoes. Like Echo Echo Echo!' Arietta meekly replies.

"_That's because you didn't say it, I did!" _Uh-Oh, Aschy is mad~:3 Kick your random other twins butt! ^_^

"_Echo!" _

"Echo! Echo! Echo! Hehehe~" I laugh, hey its pretty fun once you say it!

"_Erugh_!"

'Okay… She's like a giggling maid from Luke's manor trying to get Guy to hug them…'

"_Just make sure to lock the jail cell when you throw them in." _Legretta?

"_What kind of an idiot would forget to do something like that?" _Aschy? You kicked his butt! But that didn't mean you had to hurt Tear too! :(

"_Major Legretta!" _She's a major!? O_O "_Something's wrong!" _Another random soldier?

"_He forgot to lock the cell didn't he?"_ She sounds annoyed.

'Oh umm, what do we do Anise?'

"_Arietta saw a big red button, so she pushed it." _Hey there's two Arietta's! ^_^

'This'

"_You Idiot! That was the emergency stop button!" _Geez, Legretta your harsh. CHEERS! :D

"*_Wails*"_ Oh I'm sorry Arietta, you can have ice cream! ^_^

"_Look, I'm sorry," _Blah blah blah, Legretta's apologizing.

Arietta looks at her and asks, _"Legretta means it?"_

"_NO YOU IDIOT!"_

"_WHEEE!" _HOLY FUDGE! O_O GUY JUMPED OFF OF THE SHIP! AND DODGED TWO BULLETS AND HURT TWO SOLDIERS TO GET ION!_ "… So I was like, Parcour."_ Oh I missed some of Guys rambling…

"_Parcour_?" Hey annoying twin!

"_Parcour!"_

"_Parcour?!"_

"_PARCOUR!"_

"_**PARCOUR!**_" I yell out.

NO JADE'S trying to stop our Parcour contest!

"_**PARCOUR!"**_ Hey we all said it at the same time!

"WAKE UP!"

I finally woke up and fell off my queen bed. "*%&$!"

* * *

"Are you still-,"

"Yes!" I snapped at Anise. She made me mad by ruining my dream of Asch and Legretta. "I wonder if he did forget to lock the cell…"

"What was that?" Anise asks, her hat tilting to the side with her bouncy pigtails.

"Asch forgot to lock the cell…" I murmur, walking with my arms behind my head.

"Umm, are you alright Charlie?" Arietta asks me, a light blush forming that she's hiding with her doll. Yes, she's bringing her doll to school. She's wearing a black tank, with red heels and pink skirt.

"Then Legretta made fun of you because you pushed the emergency button on that ship…" I frown, looking where I was walking. My high heeled red boots clicking on the sidewalk, and my long-sleeved overcoat swishing around my knees.

I look at Arietta and a bright tomato blush was on her cheeks. "H-How did you know Charlie?" She meekly squeaks.

Anise laughs while we stop at the street crossing. "Seriously? Gloomietta, I thought you were smarter but you just proved me wrong." Togunaga was in her arms, and a bright pink backpack on her shoulders.

Then I made Arietta laugh by saying, "Anise you yelled, 'If I survive this fall, I'll kill you bastards!'" I look at the now embarrassed Anise, "Sorry but I thought it was funny."

"H-How did you?"

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

I walk onto the busy campus, the huge school having millions of teens from 9th to 12th grade greeting teachers, or being rebels, and doing what they usual do. Talk.

Sighing, I pinch my nose. Arietta and Anise went to some place, and I'm just going to class. Currently, Its Monday and its 7:45. This means I have 35 minutes to do what-ever the heck I please.

Thinking, I go to mom's class, to see her getting all her non-dangerous weapons out for class. I smile, seeing her warm brown eyes turning into hearts at all the different kinds of weapons. "Hey mom, mind if I grab a pole?"

Laughing, she asks, "Which kind of pole?"

Getting the joke, I made a disgusted face and say, "Certainly not the one you're thinking about." And walk over to the wall that has the poles. I pick one, and swish it around, the silver glinting in the light. Pressing a button makes it longer. "How about the Artemis?"

Mum looks at me and smiles, "You have always love the Artemis, haven't you Chars?"

I feel sad at the moment. "Yeah." I say, and put it back, getting the maroon backpack and walking out the door. I go down many many hallways, but never get lost. She's been working here ever since I was little.

And…

I shake my head; no you can visit today, after school.

Still walking, I head to another hallway, turning right, then another right, and finally, a left. I'm a sophomore this year, so I'm a 10th grader, meaning I have two years of school left. I look outside to see the big flurries of snow falling onto the ground, making the campus seem even more beautiful.

I finally stop and head to the lockers to my left to see my bestie, Heather grin. Heather has dark brown eyes and black hair. Many people say we look like twins. Add Anise, and you have the three triplets.

I wave as she waves back. "Hey Heather, how's things going?" I ask.

Wearing a black skirt and red long sleeve blouse makes me chuckle, she's trying to keep warm with dark colors. "Nothing much, but have ya heard about the new guys and girls?!" She starts jumping while I'm putting my combination in my locker. "We have another twin!"

"Yes, I know." I say, opening it to find out it won't open. Groaning, I kick at it. Again. And Again. And Again.

"And there's like two sets of twins, and a set of triplets! OH! And we have more teachers to go help the PE and your mom."

I stop. Turning around, I glance at the time and see we still have lots of time left. "Mom huh?"

I glare back at my locker and put my combo back in it, then turn the handle to finally have it open. I sigh and put my bag in it, then unzip it to get all my binders out. Heather just goes on and on, and I don't want to pay attention to whatever-the-hell-she's-talking-about so I just nod and say "M-Hmm" at the appropriate times.

I finally get my first hour binder that has lots of paper in it because of how I get bored in that class easily. Pretty easy stuff, that class.

I glance at Heather again to find her having hearts in her eyes chibi style and sigh. That girl and her anime worries me so much, that I bet its gonna corrupt her mind into thinking the characters are real.

Seeing my light green locker brings memories of how I finally begged the school to let me spray paint my own locker the color I wanted. They refused so many times, because they thought I would graffiti everything gangster style, but I didn't. Just spray painted it and put these little wooden carved signs everywhere in it.

I look through it to try and find my hairbrush, since I put my hair in a single ponytail today. I finally find it and start brushing it near the mirror on the door of my locker, and see that it has more static than usual. Groaning, I try to get it back to its non-static way, only to glace at the right time to see someone slamming my door and jumping back. Resulting in me falling on the ground.

"Oomph." My red coat flies and luckly it didn't rise to show a ruffle-like stuff under it. Quickly blushing, I inspect my hands that are red dued to being scratched onto the tile and lightly bleeding. I look around for my brush and swiftly grab it before what-ever happened would take it away from me. Heather runs toward me, and crouches to see if I'm alright.

"Charlie! Are you alright?"

Putting a faux smile on, I say, "Fine and dandy, thanks Heather!" And look up to the source of slamming my door, dark short Fuchsia hair meeting my gaze.

"Heh, hello little Charcoal, how's life been for you?" My attacker asks, grinning a devious smile that's sadistic in a way.

I smile another one of my faux smiles and happily get up and skip over saying, "Why Ello Fushia dear! Long time no see chap!" And tightly grip her arm and mumble, "Get the hell away from me."

"No can do fish!" And she pushes me roughly to the ground with many people now surrounding us. Panicking, I try to not fall, but fall anyways, feeling sorer than ever. I groan and mutter "Again?" and get into a sitting position, head looking down to see if there are even more cuts on my hands.

"What's a matter Charcoal? Being a wimp and can't get up?" Some people laugh at that and Heather glares at them while some ask, "Is Charlie alright?" and, "Why is Fushia doing this again?" and "Wasn't Fushia dating John-,"

I snap my eyes close while getting up, and walking over to get where my binder flown out of my hands. I grab it only to get slapped on the face, looking up at Fushia.

The same color as her hair is also in her eyes, and she says, "What's wrong Char Char?"

Glaring at her now, I say coldly, "Your face, that's what." And walk over to Heather. As soon as Heather barges me with questions, and has a murderous aura saying, "Bitch, I'm gonna kill you" I grab her arm and shake my head. Dark chocolate eyes glace confusing at Fushia as I say, "Not worth my time anyways. She's gonna probably get held back because of her stupidity."

"W-What did you say!?" Her yell comes out angry, and I turn to look at her, a white tee with black around the collar, arms, and bottom, tan skirt, black socks, and tan shoes. I tsk at her, and glance boringly at my room across the hall. Sighing, I glance back to see everyone finally silent, and watching, waiting.

"One," I hold my finger up; "You assaulted me, and should go to jail, since that happens to everyone." Second finger, "Two: Not my time, you're such a bother." Third, "Three:" I give her my most poker face look and say, "Never call me Char Char. You don't deserve to call me that, Pinkie."

Turning around, I start walking hearing laughter of "See got told" and all that stupid stuff until I heard an irritated scream. Looking out at the school, I say, "By the way. Black and tan does not look good on you." And walk off, going to class.

* * *

_**(Sync POV to let ya'lls know:D)**_

I feel so uncomfortable in these clothes, I mean it's a short-sleeve tee with some weird writing on it, black pants, leather jacket, and striped scarf like thing and bandanna with my black boots.

Walking down the hallway with Anise and Arietta, I look out the windows to see it snowing. What a perfect first day to school!

Sarcasm, ya know?

Sighing, I frown and put my hands in my pockets, walking with the two annoying girls bickering at each other.

"So you pushed the emergency button to the Tartarus? HAHA! That's so stupid! I would never do that Gloomietta!"

"Stop calling me that stupid Anise! And you fell out a window yelling 'If I survive this fall, I'll kill you bastards!'"

"At least it was better than yours!"

"At least I would never leave Ion, unlike you!"

I growl and turn to the now annoyingly-glaring-at-each-other girls and yell, "Shut the hell up!"

The eep-ed, and looked away, but now silently glaring at each other. I feel something in the pocket of my jacket, and take it out, silently reading my "Schedule" to where I was supposed to go to.

1: Biology

2: Band II

3: Computer Science II

4: English II (I made a face at this)

Lunch (Another Face)

5: American History

6: Geometry

7: Art

"Seriously, I'm kinda nervous though." Anise says, looking at her own schedule nervously. "I mean, all three of us are sophomores, while Tear, Luke, Asch, and Ion are juniors, and Guy, Legretta, and Natalia are seniors." Her dress rumpled while she was walking. "And Jade is in Charlie's mom's class helping her students with Dist, and Largo and Van are the PE coaches." She turns to us and yells frustrated, "Aren't you guys nervous."

"Um… Kinda." Arietta replies softly, and hides behind her doll. Oh Lorelei, she's gonna get picked on a lot today.

"Tch. No, I just want to get out of here." I glare at Anise, making her gulp. "Because this isn't very cool at all."

We walked pass these gossiping girls, who had hearts in their eyes and was drooling at me. I look to see if Anise and Arietta saw, and saw them laughing their heads off. Grunting, I look away, and found my locker, near Anise and Arietta's. I sighed, I'm going to probably be with them the next few classes too.

Some girls and boys were walking past us, and started saying random stuff. "Hey did you hear?"

"No, hear what?"

"Charlie's getting bullied by Fushia again, I feel sorry for her."

"Charlie!" Arietta shrieked and Anise yelled. I just walk away, and walk towards class to see Charlie getting thrown across the wall.

Surprised, I yell, "Charlie!" And run over to her, catching the hand about to slap her again. I saw a fuchsia haired and eye girl look at me surprised, and she tries to smile lovingly at me. I frown.

"Why, hello there is there anything I can help you with new guy?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. '_Tch, trying to play the innocent one.'_

Ignoring her, I look at Charlie on the ground, getting up slowly. She looks up and has a surprised look, "Oh hey Sync, Whatcha up to?"

I let go of the Fuchsia haired girl and walk to Charlie, crouching and said, "What happened."

"Um…" She looks at the girl and blinks slowly at her. "Well, nothing!" She chirps. '_Nothing my ass.'_

"It didn't seem like nothing." I press, "You need to stick up for yourself."

"Nothing happened Sync, really!" She gets up and looks at the short-haired girl who takes a step back. She walks past her and says something, but Pinkie growled and hit her back hard. I see Charlie wince, and walk away, and shoulder brown hair girl worry over her. Charlie looks down, and laughs and walks away to class.

I sigh, and grab my stuff to see the annoying brats coming and asking what happened. I just tell them Charlie fell and leave with them in tow.

* * *

I rub my sore arm as I'm sitting in my seat in class, Ouch. She pushes harder than Hates does…

"Class we have three new students" blah blah blah the old man says, my Bio teacher. Fushia grins and I glare at her, making her glare back at me. Luckily, I don't have to sit by her in class.

I see Sync look at me, and I smile, waving that he could sit over next to me. Teacher says this and that, and Sync walks over with me while Arietta near Fushia and Anise behind her.

Sync sits next to me, on my right since I'm at a window, and I look out at the snow. Teacher does this and that, and so on.

I start to doze off when a thud on my desk woke me up. Looking at the paper, I look at the teacher, who was happily writing punnett squares on the board, and opened it up.

_Mind telling me what happened?-Sync_

_**Nothing happened.-Charlie**_

_Sure as hell didn't look that way-Sync_

_**Positive. Fushia just being a pain, that's all ^_^- Charlie**_

_I can tell your lying, ya know-Sync_

I look over at the forest green haired boy, to see him lazily looking at the board, head against his right hand. He looks so pretty with the light shining in his-,

Just what the heck am I thinking?

He looks over with a questioning look while I look over at the window, lightly blushing. No! You can't fall for him! That happened last time and-, ARGH!

"Okay, now you guys can work in partners to go over this. No fighting, no arguing!" The teacher droned as everyone cheered. I turn to Sync, but he's already there next to me, as Arietta and Anise come with their dolls and sit down.

I take my red coat off to reveal a white and red Alice Lolita dress. It ends at my knees, and white shoes are on over long red socks.

Clasping my hands together I say, "I know how to do this, so I can help."

"What happened this morning?" Sync says, laying lazily in his seat, and giving me the eye.

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing."

"It was nothing." I grit out, a bit annoyed.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No-,"

"Arietta! Do you know how to find the gene for blue eyes!" I state, not asking a question but just trying to change topics.

"Um… Y-Yeah?" She stutters, looking around nervously.

"What's wrong Arietta?" Anise asks, looking around too.

"That Fushia haired girl made fun of us for our dolls." Arietta says.

"Why that stupid hindrance-!" I say, but get shocked looks. I cough and smile sweetly, "Don't let it get to you, okay?"

"She's so pretty!" I hear girls say.

"That Lolita is a great thing for her." A short black haired bobbed girl nods at me, agreeing.

"She could be Alice! From Alice and wonderland!" A boy says swooning.

Anise gives me a pointed look, and I grin. "I dress up differently a lot, so yeah… I'm not pop-,"

"No wonder why she's so popular! She's sweet and cute!"

"-lar." I sigh, "Not the looks that counts, the personality do."

I grab the heart shaped crystal necklace around my neck in habit, and mess with it while Sync and Arietta is arguing over who is right. Anise gives me a, "Oh really?" look and I just fidget around.

Then it all stops as Fuchsia says, "She looks like a spoiled brat that is to pampered up. She could never play Alice anyways."

I stiffen, and ignore her. "Anise would you enjoy Crocs or alligators?"

"Huh?" Anise gives me this funny look, "I don't know what those are Charlie." She whispers.

"I know you can hear me Char Char."

I keep going, "or wallabies over Kangaroos?"

I hear the sound of a desk crack, and I yell to the teacher, Mr. Ambles, "Excuse me sir-,"

"Answer me!"

I turned, "Shut up! And leave me alone!"

I see Fuchsia glaring at me, wanting to probably poke my eyes out. Then she says, "You look like Shit, little fishy."

"Well then, that was all you wanted to say?" I asked, mocking surprise, "Well… So do you Pinkie."

"Your friends are babies still, can't let go of their dolls. Humph, pathetic really."

"You are."

"Huh?"

"You're the pathetic one around here." I glare at her. "What do you want; annoy me about how you stole my ex from me? Heh, whatever." I deadpan at her, and then turn to the teacher, "Can you tell miss Fuchsia-Chan to shut her trap and leave me alone before I make her?"

"Why you little-,"

"Enough trying to make fights Fuchsia, I saw what you did this morning. Detention, by the way."

Before the bell rang, I heard her say, "It's so on fish."

I can do it. I can do it.

I can talk to the new guy, Sync, and convince him to go out with me. I can, and I will.

Then I will use him against that _Damned, __**Annoying **__**fish.**_ And he'll be my boyfriend!

Challenge accepted!

* * *

I sighed walking towards the cafeteria, not getting anything, since there's nothing good and I'm not hungry. I sit down at my girls table, and say hi to the entire band. Toki, Heather, and Firefly.

"Char, what happened?" Toki asked me worryingly, blue eyes widened at the sight of my hands. She has her short orange hair wavy, and her bangs facing the right of her face.

"I got pushed, and slapped, and slapped, and mad." I answer, not trying to dwell on it and laid my head in my arms groaning.

Firefly, the emerald eyed girl eyes me, and says monotone, "What she want?"

"No clue." I answer, looking up, smiling a bit.

"Whelp. Can't help you there." Fly answers, tilting her head at the waving Luke and Arietta. Her light blue hair gets in her face as she says, "Friends want you."

I get up and walk over to them, Guy freaking out. I say to him, "Sorry Guy. SO you guys are going with the triplets suggestion?"

Nodding Legretta says, "I can pass as a Senior here, with Guy and Natalia, so… Commandant alright Tear?"

Tear straightens up and says, "Yes major, he is."

Legretta smiles at Tear and says, "Great."

"Charlie, what happened to your hands?" Luke asks, finally seeing them.

I look down and quickly hide my hands and laugh, "What do you mean? I fine silly!"

"When Fuchsia started talking, you weren't." Anise says, pointing the facts in my face. She happily eats her apple, saying "Mmmm~"

"Just a… Rivalry." I say, shrugging, and wanting to end it.

"Wait? What?" Luke asks, looking at Tear as she blushes a bit.

Guy looks and says, "Fuchsia?" putting his hands behind the back of his neck.

"Baka." I say to Anise, as she just munches on the apple.

"So is the Fuchsia a girl?" Natalia asks, her princess like pride coming out of her stance.

"Yeah."

"She made fun of Charlie, Anise, and I because of our dolls…" Arietta says, looking sad.

"It's alright, I'm sure we'll come to something." Ion says softly, smiling a bit. I smiled back, Ion was a senior and wearing a light green tee with jeans.

"By the way they were glaring at each other, I don't think so." Sync retorts, looking at me with amusement. Asch just looks at Natalia, who grabs his hand. Asch was wearing a Black leather jacket over a grey skull tee with black leather pants and a bandanna over the left pocket consisting of red, white, and black…

Legretta sighs, her blonde hair in a ponytail working quite well. Lucky. "Sync just let it go." YAY! You go Legretta. She was currently wearing a black suit for girl's jacket, a yellow t-shirt under it, black short skirt almost near ruffle, and long black boots.

But alas the stubborn green-haired boy won't listen. "No, I won't, because she needs to face her back."

"I-I can't!" I yell, and then quiet down. I look at my lap nervously, "Umm… For reasons, that the school allows me to do!" I look at him and saw his surprised face at my reaction, "If I do then I can't make anyone happy!"

"Well well well… If it isn't little Charcoal."

Immediately I stand and walk away, away from the girl that started all of this madness.

* * *

Okay! Time for the innocent act now~

"Oh Sync! I needed to talk to you about something!" I said, giving him a smile.

A long red-head dude by him laughed, and said, "I see by what you mean Sync." While Sync just gave him a confused look. I blushed a bit, '_HE's been talking about me?_

_All the more reason to do this.'_

"What is it?" A blonde blue eyed guy by the red heads short-haired twin asked aloud.

I glared at him, making him fidget under my gaze, "I wasn't asking you, you little twerp!"

"Hey! Don't say that to Guy, _**you're **_the one being a _brat, __**you brat!**_" The short-red head yelled at me.

"Luke! That's rude!" The tanned-haired girl said, her blue eye coldly glaring at him.

"But Tear," The blonde green-eyed girl says, "She was mean to Guy first." She looks at me, giving a "Bow down before me" look, "She should apologize first."

I grit out, "No. Never."

"Ah, you must be Fuchsia, am I correct?" A man's voice came out of nowhere.

'_Oh Shit-,'_

I turn around and smile nervously at my other weapons teacher, "Oh um, h-h-h-h-hello P-P-Professor Curtiss! W-What are you doing here?" I nervously fidget with my skirt, smoothing it out more and more.

He raises his glasses to his ruby, blood red eyes, making me gulp. But he must be one of the hottest teachers here at this school. He was wearing a suit kinda, but had a coat swallow instead of a jacket. A black tie was nicely tucked into a light suit shirt. He had black pants, and white shoes.

His grey glove had had a rose as he looked at it, and says, "You are supposed to be in detention, correct?"

"N-No!" I hear giggles and growl, they aren't supposed to laugh at me!

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to spoil your fun." He gets up, "Come on."

I have no choice but to follow him. I sigh. "Give me a moment with Sync, please?"

"Sure, I don't think Sync would mind." He says, before talking to the other blond haired girl that looks more like a woman.

Plan: Give the letter to Sync.

Activated.

"Um… Here!" I blush as I practically thrown it into Syncs' hands while he falls out of his chair, making everyone at the table laugh. I turn to Professor Curtiss, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Follow me Fuchsia." He says while I follow him and grin.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

OW

I grumble to myself about stupid girls, as everyone is laughing. Who would know the necromancer would save me at the right time.

I stare at the letter with hearts and my name on it. It's so girly too…

"I might as well open it." I announce, pinching my nose.

Everyone stays quiet while I open the letter, almost gagging at how straightforward it is.

_Dear Syncy,_

_I know you and Charcoal are friends, and I want to kill her so much. I despise her after how much she just laughs and smiles. And her status in the school, ARGH!_

_I want you to be my boyfriend, love ya! ;)_

_-Fuchsia_

"Yuck, I'm gonna hurl!" I say, and hand it to the closest person, Asch. He takes it, emerald eyes scanning, and his face turned into a nasty looking thing. He passes it around the table, and Guy looks at it threatingly.

"What did she do to this Fuchsia?" He asks, looking towards me.

I shrug, "Haven't got a clue."

"What are you going to do Sync?" Legretta asks, her tone always the same tone it's been. Her eyes calculating every move I have.

I look and stand, saying, "Nothing."

* * *

After school! Yay~

I went to mom's room, and grabbed a case, and my books, and ran out of the building. I felt the breeze of wind going through my coat and skirt.

I don't mind, I like it.

Smiling, I went through the park, where the little kids are running to with their chuckling lover parents. A little girl on her father's back.

I crossed a light, and kept walking, pulling a white knitted hat and scarf on me from my back. I like it, because it goes good with me.

Then I finally arrive at my destination, the door sliding open. The stench of the smell hitting my nose, making my allergies annoyed.

Ignoring it, I walk pass the counter, waving at a couple of people to let them know I was there before walking to a particular room. Passing rooms of rooms, for thirty minutes, I finally made it to the room I stayed at a while back ago.

Josh's room.

Josh McKenzie's room.

421

* * *

Charlie finally came home.

She walked in, closing the door behind her, and up the stairs she went: a case in hand.

Curious, I followed her up, but she went into a room I've never notice was there. I was the only one home, and I didn't want to interrupt whatever she was going to do, but I just slid down the wall near the door.

I hear strings playing, and then I notice that the case was a guitar case. Ah, she's in a band, isn't she?

I then hear her take a deep breath and start to sing:

**_Well I was there on the day_**

**_They sold the cars for the queen_**

**_And when the lights all went out_**

**_We watched our lives on the screen_**

**_I hate the ending myself_**

**_But it started with an all right scene_**  
**_It was the roar of the crowd_**

**_That gave me heartache to sing_**

**_It was a lie when they smiled_**

**_And said, "You won't feel a thing"_**

**_And as we ran from the cops_**

**_We laughed so hard it would sting_**

**_Yeah yeah, oh_**  
**_If I'm so wrong_**

**_(So wrong, so wrong)_**

**_How can you listen all night long?_**

**_(Night long, night long)_**

**_How will it matter after I'm gone?_**

**_Because you never learned a goddamned thing_**  
**_You're just a sad song with nothing to say_**

**_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay_**

**_And if you think that I'm wrong_**

**_This never meant nothing to you_**  
**_I spent my high school career_**

**_Spit on and shoved to agree_**

**_So I could watch all my heroes_**

**_Sell a car on TV_**

**_We've got the obvious team_**

**_We'll show 'em what we all mean_**

**_Yeah yeah, oh_**  
**_If I'm so wrong_**

**_(So wrong, so wrong)_**

**_How can you listen all night long?_**

**_(Night long, night long)_**

**_Now will it matter long after I'm gone?_**

**_Because you never learned a goddamned thing_**  
**_You're just a sad song with nothing to say_**

**_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay_**

**_And if you think that I'm wrong_**

**_This never meant nothing to you_**  
**_So go, go away, just go, run away_**

**_But where did you run to?_**

**_And where did you hide?_**

**_Go find another way, but you pay_**  
**_Woah, woah, woah_**

**_Woah, woah, woah_**  
**_You're just a sad song with nothing to say_**

**_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay_**

**_And if you think that I'm wrong_**

**_This never meant nothing to you, come on_**  
**_You're just a sad song with nothing to say_**

**_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay_**

**_And if you think that I'm wrong_**

**_This never meant nothing to you_**  
**_At all, at all, at all, at all_**

Then the guitar stopped, and I was impressed. '_So the reason she can't hurt anyone is because she likes singing and making others happy. Through her songs.'_

I glance at her, my green hair hiding my face. '_so…Wait a minute…'_

I looked at the door, seeing caution, do not enter, private property everywhere. I heard Charlie get up and hid, right as she walked out the door, and into the living room. I waited awhile, and walked in.

A king bed was in a corner, with a black comforter and black bed sheets with skulls on them. I saw this and then it hit me, I had to grip the wooden bedpost.

This is a boys room.

Charlie has a brother.

* * *

**Mp: **Duh Duh! I wrote this in two days! :3

**Sync:** Let me guess, that was my moment, right?

**Mp:** Yup! And A bit of screen time for everyone, except… Largo and Dist and Van… ***Rambles off***

OKAY! So, I made a cover for this story. You will probably be like, "Who's that girl behind Sync and all and blah blah blah :(," Whelp, meet Fuchsia! That's her, with Sync and Charlie there. That's what they wear to school, except Chars, she wore that the first chapter.

Umm, the dream. I know it isn't the words and all to the game and anime, but watch on YouTube maddoggninetyone the third episode of the Tales of the Abridged Series. Trust me, it's funny :)

Then there's another one TotAAdbridged and I like their dubbed version of TOTA too :D I don't own anything except all the school stuff and my OCs.

Charlie plays the guitar, and sings. She sang Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance. I always think of a hospital in that song, that someone died or something.

She can use Artemis! No, I don't own Artemis! VK does! Or Yuuki does… O_O

And Josh is her big bro. :) Later on, you will know what happened.

And sorry about the Fushia/Fuchsia mix up. The girl gets her name by the color of her hair and eyes. 'Nough said.

Loves ya :)

Oh: Before this, when Charlie gets into a argument with her mum, the boyfriend of her mom is Sean. I gotten it mixed up, so sorry about that. And I changed her sister to a brother, and I still gotten it mixed up... So yeah... :S


End file.
